Clouds Heart
by XoxStrifexoX
Summary: Cloud begins a new life as a HS student in Midgar and falls for a certain handsome boy named Zack but will his feelings be accepted by Zack and his peers? PLEASE REVIEW
1. Chapter 1

First Fan Fic

FFVII ... CloudxZack... aerith fans be warned you might not like this fic shes completely OC

Rape angst drama romance etc. and so on a little bit of everything hope you like it send plenty reviews!!

--Chapter 1: Fresh Start

I take my first few steps off the bus and move out of the way of the other students trying to make their way excitedly, as if you should be excited for school.., off the bus behind me. I stare dully at the building before me, it's a rather large building and to be honest something i'm really not used to... Coming from a small town there was really no need for a large school...

The bell interrupts my thoughts and I begin to drag myself towards the school. The noise around me of my peers laughing and chatting around me makes me tug tightly at the straps of my bag and I feel myself sinking into myself in a sense...

I was never good in social situations and the idea of having to "make friends" isn't something I was very thrilled about... its not that I don't want friends but truth be told I just... well... I begin to cringe and quickly shake the thought from my mind.. theres no need to think about that... theres no need to ever think about that...

"... Room 158...," the obivious passes involuntarily through my lips I inhaled softly and made my way through the door... the introduction was the worst part... being held in front of the class as if he were a ball of yarn dangled in front of a cat, the feeling of all eyes staring at you bored and uninterested is more than just annoying...or at least to me it was...

The teacher walks over to his new student smiling warmly in greeting, "Well, you must be the new student! I'm sure its quite nerve wrecking with the change of atmosphere but I'm sure you'll have no problem settling in." I nod my head and twitch my lips into a small smile. He than makes his way to the front of the class and before I have a chance to sit down the man motions for me to come to the front of the class. I sigh to myself as I slowly make my way up front

"Ok everyone settle down, settle down! We have a new student today!"

And it starts... Everyone annoyed that their conversations were cut short with their friends and companions sit down reluctantly to bring their attention to the front of the classroom. Most stare bored either at me or focus on some random object in the room and others just lay their heads down completely uninterested. I notice a few heads listening intently for me to speak... These are the most obnoxious ones... There the ones who want the gossip on the new kid and I hide a frown as I realize how whispers are tossed between a few of the students, the grand majority female... something I find even more annoying...

"So, introduce yourself to the class and tell them a little about yourself. Your name, where your from, and whatever else you might like to add," the teacher smiles again at his new student and makes his way off to the side to seat himself at his desk leaving the "new kid" to speak.

"Cloud. Cloud Strife. I grew up in Nibelheim..." I search for any additional information to spill as I look around the room at all the students, but to be honest I really don't care to share anything else with anyone... My breathe catches itself in my lungs for a moment as my eyes caught view of one of the students in the room... How come I didn't notice him before... The boy that caught my eye had spiked raven black hair and stunning blue eyes and he was staring at me ... baka you're infront of the class to introduce yourself... of course he's staring I hear a cough and a few whispers and realize I had just lost myself in thought. Pulling myself back into reality I push back the spiked blonde bangs in front of my eyes only to have them fall back into place... A useless gesture really... "...It's a small town... " and with that I sit down at the nearest empty seat... in front of the black haired boy that my eyes drifted to earlier... I couldn't decide whether I was lucky or unlucky... Most the students, those who actually paid attention to my "greeting" whispered to their friends next to them and gave me odd looks... Which is expected since I didn't make the most impressive introduction for myself..

"...Alright Class, Lets get started with studies... Take out your Books and flip to page 124."

I drowned out the teachers lectures quite easily, it wasn't that I didn't want to learn it was just... the material was so simple.. The equations seemed elementary to me but... I always excelled in my studies so if I had any challenges I knew it wouldn't be involved in my studies... Again I am interrupted from my thoughts as I feel a dull point tap softly on my back. Frowning I look behind me out of the corner of my eyes and I feel my breathe catch in my lungs as my eyes lock onto the pair of deep blue eyes behind me. He's sporting a goofy ear to ear grin and he passes a folded note, apparently what he had jabbed me with, into my hand. I accept the note but i'm really not sure why... Curiosity??

I cautiously open the note, I suspect some kind of foul or cruel words to be written on the scrap piece of paper, surprisingly its not what I had assumed it to be...

**Nibelhelm huh didn't think another country boy make it to the city I'm from Gongaga myself, names Zack!**

...Zack..so he wants to talk...no... I shouldn't... I have a knot in my stomach, and my mind keeps telling me I'd only cause trouble if I talked to this boy... I can't help but to bite my lip.. I crumple the note in my hand and drop it in my pants pocket deciding its' best just to ignore the note and continue with class...

However when class lets out I soon realize my attempt to brush him off is fruitless... Only a few steps out the door and I hear an over eccentric voice yell over the crowd "Yo Cloud!" Zack nearly shouts weaving the crowd to get over to me. I pick up my pace but the boys just to quick and I feel his arm drape across my shoulders. Physically I don't faultier... but mentally I melt under his touch.

"Oi, Slow down there spike! Whats the rush.. Figured since youre new here you'd need a well... a mentor of sorts!"

I feel my brows push together in question, "Why would I need a mentor for high school...?"

He over dramatically brings his hand to his chin and tilts his head in thought for a moment before pointing upwards with his index as if he had an idea, "Good question... Well, Gossip for one, or the latest news, or I suppose if you need me to point out the way to a class or some beautiful ladies heart than I cou..."

I can't help but cut him short, "Thanks but I think I'll survive..."

" Aw... Come on Spike don't be like that!" He messes my hair and I'm beginning to wonder why he keeps making random physical contact with me " So, What class ya got next spike!"

"...Gym..." I frown, " Would you stop calling me that..." The nickname was beginning to wear on my nerves.

"Gotcha, No problem, Well todays your lucky day! I just so happen to have gym next period! Lets go Spike!" He all but drags me behind him through the hall and I note that even though he had apologized for his "nickname" he still used it.. I sigh to myself and I can't seem to fight him.. or rather I don't want to... theres something about him.. but I just can't put my finger on it..

--

End Chapter one!! k so not much going on yet... I have lots of ideas for this story review and tell me what cha think so far!! just proof read sry bout the grammer + punc. for those who read it before... might still be some let me kno! thanx!!


	2. Chapter 2

Oi everyone! actually watching my grammar and such this time sorry bout' the last story! I did go back and do some touch ups... Ideally I'd like to do a chapter a day but I might shoot for two today we'll see!! thank you for feedback much obliged!!

Chapter 2

"Alright ladies!! Pick a locker, get changed and haul your cheeks out here for class!! You're wasting daylight!!Move it!! Move it!!"

I nearly flinch in annoyance at the mans voice... This is gym...not boot camp for Christ sake... I can't help but smirk as Zack mimics our 'Drill Sergeant' for a teacher. One of his many friends calls over for him and I take this opportunity to pick out a locker and change quickly hoping that maybe he would get a locker away from mine and closer to one of his other friends. It's not that I minded Zack by any means... I was kind of enjoying his company... Sort of...I guess. But the idea of having a locker next to him and him changing in front of me... It was just be a really bad idea... If at all possible I want to avoid letting anyone know of my sexual preference... Back Nibelheim he quickly learned that very few people if any would accept such an 'Sinful disgrace' and 'mockery' towards god and his teachings...And he highly doubted that it would be any different here.. Absent mindly he held his stomach tightly and felt sick at the thought of... Stop...Just...Stop thinking about this...it's in the past... Sighing I start to lift my shirt over my head deciding I best change before the 'drill Sergeant' makes his rounds. As I got the shirt over my head I see Zack approaching from the corner of my eye... I immediately notice, he hasn't changed yet.. Meaning, he most likely hasn't picked out a locker yet..

"Oi, Spike! Geezzz with abs like that you might just steal the ladies from me," Zack paused than laughed, "Well, only a couple!"

I couldn't help but flush a bit at the compliment... I thought it odd to make such a comment, but than again Zack was turning out to be quite the charater.

Zack moves to an open locker across from Cloud's, "Don't mind me having a locker by yours do ya," he questions and before I can object to the idea he interrupts me, "Who am I kidding, Course ya don't!!" I raise my brow slightly and shake my head. He really is quite the character...

"I'll meet you in the gym..," I walk away before he has a chance to change his clothes. Zack is a bit taller than me but only by a few inches, and he's basically got the same body type as I do.. Well with the exceptions of a few more pounds of lean muscle.. And just picturing what he might look like would bring a blush to my cheeks and it's just common sense that I shouldn't actually see him change. I nearly grunt at myself for the thoughts and images swirling in my head... Pervert..Just focus on class..

Gym is going by rather quickly, I muse. We started playing a game called 'Ghost Busters' after a quick stretch and warm-um, and the game I had to admit was rather fun. The main premises of the game was to...well...'bust' the ghosts... Two 'Ghost Busters', which consisted over a very overly excited Zack and another kid about my age with bright red just as sinisterly excited as Zack, had a thick foam sword that they had to use to hit the ghosts as they ran through check points to get them 'out' as the theme song to ghost busters, with little surprise, said ghost busters... I quickly noticed the ear to ear grin both boys had as I assume they though how fun it was going to be whacking all the other students with the toy swords.. Getting hit by one of the foam swords meant you had to sit down and a designated 'Casper' would run amongst the other 'ghosts' and toss a 'pumpkin' A, I'm sure 2gil, orange rubber disc... to the ghost who would than have to stand on the object and yell "Halloween!" return the disc and return to the game. At the end of the song if any ghosts still stood than the game was won by the 'ghost busters' and vice versa for the 'ghosts'. Unfortunately... I managed to be the last one standing... The class wasn't very small but Zack, and the red head... I believe named Reno... were quick to chop anyone in there line of sight. I wasn't built by any means, yes toned and fit but still small in stature, but I was pretty quick and just slightly quicker than the other too. I grinned as the once very sinister excitement of Reno had completely shifted into a huge frown as he failed attempt after attempt at hitting cloud. He had completely given up on the blonde and crossed his arms leaning against the wall excusing himself by saying the game was 'stupid, and no fun anymore'. I mused at how quickly his demeanor changed and how childish he was being. As I waited for the last 'Ghost busters' chorus of the song I watched as Zack stood not to far away from the box waiting for me to dash to the next box. A friendly stare down and Zacks ear to ear grin had me unknowingly sporting quite a similar smirk. Both of us were nearly panting as this game was just simply exhausting but that didn't hinder our performance in the slightest. The final ghost busters blared from the speakers and I quickly ran past Zacks right side, just missing the foam sword as it swung at me, I burst full speed to the next safe zone. I threw my head back to look over my shoulder and noticed zack's charge towards me and couldn't believe he could keep up, let alone get that close. Reaching the safe zone I stop myself almost immediately and tense as I hear zack shout to me.

"WhoaWhoaWhoaWHOA!! Watch out Spike!!"

I turn to his voice and quickly realize he's running way to fast to stop himself and quickly find myself in a heap on the floor as Zack violently collides into me. As I open my eyes rearing from the initial shock of being bulldozed by Zack my eyes widen as I realize just what position we're in. Zack is completely on top of me, his arms supporting his weight as he pushes himself up just barely a foot from my face, "Yo Spike I'm so sorry!! Are you alright??" He sounds so concerned...But whats concerning me is the boy, who I find wickedly attractive, is laying on top of me his lower and most of his upper body still leaning against me... And he's yet to move!! I feel like a deer caught in headlights as I stare into his concerned eyes. I feel his breathe against my skin and his scent invade my nose...and those eyes... He must have thought something was really wrong, like I hit my head to hard or something, as he asks again," Oi, Cloud. Cloud you alright buddy??" I blink my wide eyes at him and my lips part ever so slightly, I'm at a loss... Snap out of it!!

"...G-Get off me...," I say in a low monotone voice. I can't help but notice possible hurt in his eyes, maybe my voices pitch was to harsh but that didn't matter... I would have a whole new set of problems if he stayed this close to me.

Regardless he plasters a cheesy smile and scratches the back of his head climbing to his feet laughing nervously, " Hn, yea...um...sorry bout' that Cloud...Didn't mean to knock ya over..." He offers a hand and I hesitantly accept it as he helps me up to my own feet.

"...Don't worry about it," I shrug and brush the dust from the floor off my clothes.

"GOOD JOB LADIES!! Next class we'll have a PFT be prepared or I'll else!!"

My eyebrow slightly raised at the 'your else'.

"NOW, Hit the showers and get to you're next classes!! Don't be late!!"

--

The warm spray of the water felt great against my skin, not only did I really need to rinse myself off but I found this shower a perfect way to get around seeing Zack change at our lockers. I find my mind wandering at the thought of Zack... He was so close to me, his smell... his eyes... his warmth... I sigh in annoyance... I seem to be doing that alot lately... I shake the thought from my mind and shut off the shower. I quickly dry off and pull on my boxer briefs as I step out of the shower and over to my locker. I give a small mixed smile of contentment and disappointment at the fact that Zack doesn't seem to be at our lockers. I step over to my locker and open it to grab my school clothes and find that I spoke to soon as I feel a towel tossed on my head and Zacks voice ring through my ears. I breathe in a slow deep breath, which seems to go unnoticed by my 'new friend', and I pull the towel from my head and toss it back to him.

"Nothing like a long shower after gym! Felt great! Oi! Ya know Spike, I didn't peg you as a athletic guy, you're pretty quick on your feet! If I hadn't been taking it easy on ya I would've caught ya with my saber," he motions a over dramatic slash towards a invisible person... Apparently hitting them and puffs his chest out putting his hands at his hips in a sort of victory pose, as if he just 'smited' his foe.

Although he was joking around I am unable to speak to the boy before me.. My mind trails to the first of my thoughts when I entered the locker room, I wasn't wrong about Zacks body... As a matter o' fact, he was even sexier than I had imagined... He stood before me in a pair of boxer briefs, much like my own but noticeably shorter in length, his muscles were tight and very toned smoothing over his entire body. He didn't have that bulky bulging muscle that looked like his muscles were ripping through his skin, rather, he had very defined and lean muscle. I aburtly interrupt myself from staring the boy down... I can't have him catching at me looking at him like this... he'll call me out on it and probably punch me and call me a 'fag' or 'homo'...something to the nature... He gives me a strange look and I hold my breath... Did he notice me checking him out...? I ask myself very nervously

.

"Oi, You're not still mad at me are ya cloud...?" Thankfully...he didn't seem to notice...

...Mad...he must think... I don't want him to think that... I smile, "Maybe you should worry more about that poor guy you just slashed on the floor," the only thing I could think of was to slide in a sly remark about his 'invisible' foe.

He laughed softly, and I couldn't help but wish his laughter wouldn't stop... Well, ok... I did want him to stop eventually.. otherwise I would just think he was a crazy laughing maniac ... but I want to keep making him laugh like it...is how I should've put it...

--

The rest of the day went smoothly, other than the occasional distracting thought about Zack in his underwear... I can't help but smirk.. It's nice, I have a few classes with him... I usually don't warm up to people so quickly. It's so different with him, I close my eyes and imagine his staring into my own.. I felt so lost in his eyes, the cool shades of blue and green..

My bus stops at my stop and I hop out from the bus and start walking towards my house. As soon as I walk inside my mother nearly runs to me with hope filled eyes beaming with endless questions.

"So how was your day cloud? You make any new friends? Was everyone nice to you, How was your teachers? Do you like all your classes??"

"Mom...," I can't help but smile softly at her nagging, "...My day was fine... I wasn't bothered, my teachers and classes are alright...Now allow yourself to breathe for a second for crying out loud."

Her face relaxed and a bright smile washed over her features, "Alright, Alright..."

"I'm going to do some homework, call me out when dinners ready," I start towards my room.

"Wait, Cloud?"

I turn around in question.

"You never did mention, did you make any new friends today??"

I look at her for a moment and the thought of zacks annoying nickname bounces into my head...

"Oi Spike, so I'll see you tomorrow! Catch ya at class," Zack yelled over while rushing over to his bus waving behind him to his new friend almost frantically.

I feel a smile form across my lips at the thought, "Yeah... I think I did..."

-- END CHAPTER

gonna eat and work on the next one!! hope you like it ... next chapter we'll add some drama !! what happens when cloud is introduced to zacks girlfriend ?? And what will the g/f say about zacks infatuation with his new friend?? reviews are nice!!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 - Rival??

I woke up the next day with an unusual bounce in my step. I was excited to get to school... I thought back and remembered my comment about people who enjoy going to school and shrug it off...

The day started off pretty much in the same fashion. Zack had of course tried passing notes in class, which I at first tried to brush off but once I tried to give him a annoyed glare I couldn't help but smile softly at the puppy dog look on his face. So, with a soft sigh which I tried to make sound annoyed, we started passing notes in class.

--

"Oi, Spike so what are you doing after school today," Zack asks casually.

I tilt my head slightly,"...It depends on what you're about to ask me...And didn't I say I don't like being called spike?"

Zack Grinned leaning forward hands at his sides, "O.K. Would you rather me call you Chocobo Head?"

I crossed my arms and sighed shaking my head, "Fine by me," Zack beamed thinking he won, "But only If I can call you Pup."

Zack shrunk, "Aw, now thats no fair.. Oi, you're knocking me off topic Cloudy!"

My brow twitches at his 'new' nickname and I let out a breath in defeat. " I don't really have set plans..."

Zack smirked widened and before he could open his mouth he was aburtly pushed forward into me by some unknown force. My eyes widened as I was smothered by Zack's black mane. I feel him place his hands on my shoulders shortly after to help steady himself. He's apologizing but I can't hear a word of it... His hair..just smells so good..

Its completely... Intoxicating...

The warmth of his hands on my shoulders begin to weaken my knees and I can feel my body relax under his steading grip. My eyes close slowly in this short moment as he floods my senses completely.

If only you knew what you do to me.. I laugh in my mind... You'd hit me if you knew what I'd like you to do to me...

A few seconds pass until he pushes himself back into a standing position and twists to see exactly what knocked him nearly flat to his face. I hear Zack laugh softly and a females voice coyly answer him with a witty remark...

Female... My eyes open quickly in question and I can't hid my agitation at the slim arms wrapped around Zack's slender waist.

"Geezzz Aerith.. If it weren't for Cloudy over there I would've been kissing tiles!!"

" Oh stop, you're just being over dramatic love!"

My brows tense tightly together. So much so that I can almost feel them almost touching...

Love...??

"I am not, think about it you could've damaged my impecible features," Zack pretends to be looking at himself in a make believe mirror. Posing his face with pouty lips and framing his face with his hand. Aerith extracts a small "Ouff" from Zack with a soft elbow to his side.

Zack smiles and rubs the back of his head before looking over at a very confused Cloud, "You alright Cloud?"

When he uses my name, and not my nickname, I learned its usually because he thinks I'm upset or some things wrong. I force my face to relax, " Yeah. Fine."

I'm not fine...Who is that?! Love? ... Who the hell is this Aerith girl?? ...

I note my jealous thoughts and bite my lip...

For Christ sake Cloud shut up, you knew this guy wasn't gay, and he's too attractive to be single... should this surprise you?? Think back, he did say he was popular with the ladies... key word being ladies not men!!

Aerith obiviously annoyed at the sudden loss of attention from her boyfriend poked Zacks side. "So...You going to introduce me??"

"Oh! Sorry, almost forgot," he started," Aerith meet Cloudy. Spike meet Aerith."

Another small elbow prodded another sentence out of Zacks mouth. One that truly crushed me, even though I knew it was coming, hearing it was still devastating, "My girlfriend." A small smile graced his face. While mine remained more or less flat. Still I extended my hand slowly to greet her formally. "Pleasure...," she took my hand in a very dominating shake and smiled, "Pleasures all mine, it's always nice to meet another one of Zack's friends."

She quickly drew her attention from me and shot back to Zack pressing herself to his chest and staring up at him, "So are you busy tonight? I'd really love to spend some time with you... Maybe watch a movie at my place..?" She traced her pointer finger over his chest tracing the well toned muscles under Zack's shirt, "If it gets too late.. You can always stay the night..."

That made my heart sink, her words, the way she spoke them... I knew the subliminal intent in her voice, and I felt my stomach knot.

"Well, actually um... I kinda already asked Cloudy here if he was doing anything, and well you know I hate to break off plans... Can we plan it for another time," Zack asked nervously knowing her response would be less than pleased.

My head shot up and I looked at Zack in question.. Not many guys would turn down such a obivious invitation... especially for a friend.. and most certainly not for a friend they just met... Either Zack was just a really honorable guy or maybe... He really rather hang out with me instead...

Thats ridiculous he must just be honoring his invitation...

The look she gave him was nothing less than pure agravation, which she quickly shot towards me with a glance from the corner of her eye. Turning back to him, "...Well alright...Give me a call if you change your mind...," she leaned up on her toes and kisses him. I had to look away as he kissed her back holding the small of her back. I'm sure my face was flushed with anger, I couldn't let them see that, I started to walk out of the building.

Zack picking up on my quick retreat broke his kiss and gave Aerith a quick squezze on her shoulder, " I'll see you later, " with that he jogged after Cloud, "Yo Cloudy! Wait up!!"

Aerith stood elated staring at the door her boyfriend had just left out of to follow Cloud. Her tiny fists balled at her sides turning her knuckles white. And childish puff of annoyance was extracted from her lips. "I can't believe the nerve of him!" She turned to storm back down the hall to get her things from her locker thinking to herself along the way.

I'll just have to find out who prick Cloud is...

with that thought she whipped her cell phone out of her locker and dialed one of her girlfriends.

" Hey... Yeah, Tifa...What do you know about the new kid, Cloud? "

--

sorry not as long... I might add another tonight or at least I'm starting it any who thanks for the subs! leave me feedback next chapter Clouds Confused... Zacks straight...right??


	4. Chapter 4

Okkkk I tried to get this one dones aSaP i kno waiting for chapters is wicked lame won't sacrifice the content no worries!! enjoy!!

Chapter 4

"Oi Come on Cloud, slow down already would ya," Zack rushed up to my side and softly grabbed my arm to turn me towards him, "Oi, whats wrong..."

My face is still a little flushed and it's easy for him to pick up on my frustration. The problem is he doesn't know why I'm so upset. I don't trust myself to look in his eyes and I speak mostly to the ground, and a lot softer than I had intended to, "I figured I'd leave you two alone..."

"Awww, Come on Cloud. I asked ya if you were busy cause' I wanted to hang out. You don't think I'm that big of a jerk that I'd blow ya off for a girl now do ya," he smiles in question as I feel his hands settle on my shoulders.

I tilt my head off to the side, I'm not really sure what to say. The physical contact now feels... strange... Good, but I can't help but tense knowing that 'she' is the one who receives his physical attention and not me. And I'm still quite puzzled over the whole thing, why hang out with me? Was he really mister honorable like I had previously thought.

He made it sound that way at least, but come to think of it, he had caught up with me rather quickly. Why chase after me when I left? If I were in his shoes I would've just shrugged it off. Than again he really is unique...

I feel a bit of pressure than a release on my shoulders as Zack squeezes me out of my thoughts. I can't help but to look at his eyes in a daze and catch myself before I blush.

_He's so close... why does he always get so close... Is this merely out of concern??_

Zack is literally leaning forward, still a suitable 'friendly' distance away, but it was more towards the gray area of 'friendly' and 'intimate'.

"Yo Cloud, Oi seriously there is something you're not telling me," As I look into his eyes and search his face I can tell he's intent on learning what has me in such a daze. But I really can't let him know what i'm really thinking about. It's getting more and more difficult to just brush these situations off.

I force a small smile, "I'm fine. Really Zack. I'm just a little beat thats all..."

He doesn't look very convinced but he grants me relief from the spotlight. Choosing rather to just ruffle my hair adding his usual goofy grin, " Alrighty Spike, but you know, you can talk to me if you like. Bout' anything. Believe it or not I'm quite the listener!"

I roll my eyes purposely, "For some reason, I'm not sure I quite believe all that..."

"So! Hows my place sound," out of the blue his question catches me a bit off guard.

"Your...place...?"

"Yeah. My. Place. Gotta hang out now buddy, ditched the girl to hang, don't wanna hear her nonsense if I come stumbling back," he jokes and I laugh softly under my breath, even though I don't really find it very funny. Any remote thought of her with Zack makes my heart beat painfully in my chest.

"Sounds good...," on the way over my curiosity gets the best of me, "So why ditch Aeriths offer? Shes a cute girl..." I mentally cringe at the words..

Cute and Girl... Unless I'm referring to a girl being cute as in 'cute like a little sister' those words associated together are completely taboo...

I look over to Zack, who is actually thinking over his answer or at least looks like it. I admire his features as he concentrates on his words. I find when he smiles he's absolutely adorable, like a little puppy you can't tear you're eyes from. But when he carries any type of serious look... Concentrating and Focusing or speaking out of concern he almost transforms. He turns from the over eccentric adorable pup to a fierce wolf. It's amazing how he can be so cute one moment and than look so predatory the next.

"Well... I don't know... Aerith, I guess... Just wants to take things where.. I'm not so sure I wanna go yet...," he looked over at me and immediately snapped his attention forward after registering my now even more confused look. He must have thought I thought he was crazy for not wanting the hook up with the girl, but in all reality I was so relieved yet totally lost.

"Um, that is... You know, I don't want her to um..," he recovers his stumbling words quickly, "I don't want her to rush into things than regret it later." The cockiness thus returns, "Not that she could regret it, Whatcha think Spike??" He flexes his bicep, kisses it and raises his eyebrows quickly in succession, and I can't help but laugh...

"Whatever you say Pup," I smirk at him as he responds with a grunt and throws his hands behind his head and continues to walk along side me.

"Aaaaaaaalllriiighty! Here we are Cloudy, the infamous residence of yours truly, Zack Fair... Please no Flash photography..," his acting is what gets me but I manage to hid my smirk as I give him a quick shove and walk up towards the door. The grinning boy runs up behind me and opens the door and offers a most 'detailed' tour.

"That room is for Food, This room is for sits and that room over there is for shits and upstairs..," he continues as he races up the stairs, " Where every girl, and some guys perhaps, wish they could be." The ear to ear grin never leaving his face as I can only shake my head at his antics.

"You know, you might give people the wrong impression of you Zack. They might not thinking you're joking," I tease cooly.  
He looks at me with a perplexed and innocent look, " Joking...? Who's joking...?"

He can't maintain the look for long as I give him a quick shove again. For him, my shoves are a revolt against his antics, and though they are most definitely for that reason it's also a perk to be able to make contact with his solid stomach. I enjoy the feel of his abs tighten as he tries not to get pushed back. I pull the chair from the computer desk and sit backwards on the chair resting my elbow on the back cushion and holding my head up casually with my hand. I can't help but want to ask about that Aerith girl again. It's really bothering me that I can't decipher just what type of relationship they have together.

_Obiviously not very intimate..._

As he had... just barely... concluded with his rambled sentence.

I shouldn't ask... I now I shouldn't... But than again I am doing a lot of things I shouldn't do... For instance... Being alone with the boy I have a crush on, in the room of his house only feet away from his bed where he's now sitting...

"How long have you and Aerith been dating," I inquire unable to hush my curiosity.

"Not for very long, a couple months now. Tifa had been very persistent that I had to meet this girlfriend of hers. She practically twisted my arm off to get me to talk to her."

"You.. didn't want to talk with her??"

_Tifa... why does that name sound so familiar..._

Zack realizes how it sounds and pauses for a second before his eyes focus on the chair I am sitting on rather than looking directly at me.

"It's not that I didn't want to talk to her...," his voice faded off before quickly returning, "Got to leave my options open remember chocobo head! Guy like me gets quite a few numbers. I'm sure you already picked up a few yourself."

I blush slightly, but not for the reason he thinks, because I technically did get a number... But that would be Zack's number... and it wasn't meant to be given to me in that way... At least I don't think, but even the thought of maybe him giving me his number for that reason brings a blush to play across my cheeks.

Zack grins madly and I know what he's thinking, "No actually. I haven't gotten any."

"Aw thats bull Spike! I saw your blush, come on now spill!!"

"I'm pretty sure your number hardly counts," I blurt it out involuntarily and pray he thinks it's a joke. Thankfully by the laughter I hear across from me, I take it he took it as one.

_Maybe it would've been better if he hadn't taken it as a joke... maybe than... I could figure out exactly where he stands... and, on another topic, it's still bothering me... I know Tifa sounds fimilar..._

_"_So you never really answered my question." He looks at me a little puzzled, "About... Aerith..."

I'm surprised to see Zack support an almost annoyed face at the mention of her name again.

_Just maybe there really is hope... ...Tifa... _

My eyes go wide... "Tifa, is she from... Nibelheim... ?"

Zack taken back by the random switch in topic and takes a moment to think," Now that you mention it... She did live in Nibelheim a ways back... Why, did you... know her before?"

My throat dries and I hold my breath. "Yeah...I...I knew her..."

--

Aerith, now sitting in her room with Tifa, listens intently on her friends words. Carefully digusting each word from the others mouth. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. Tifa had moved away from Nibelheim to come to Midgar when she was about 15 so she new of Cloud pretty well. It was a small town after all and everybody in town knew everyone elses business. Tifa could see Aeriths mouth watering at all the juicy gossip she was telling her friend. Aerith's hand clasped over her mouth a few times when Tifa explained some of the more shocking details of her stories. Aerith aburtly sits up and smirks, "I can't wait to tell Zack tomorrow at school. I knew there was something off about that kid!! "

--

I stayed for a while chatting with Zack. The small chit chat and jokes, unnoticed by me, had burned up quite a bit of time. I strayed my eyes off of him and looked to the clock with a frown. I didn't want to leave just yet... But it was almost ten and we had school the next morning. The thought of leaving made my frown deepen. I had grown quite comfortable in his room. It was simple, which I thought odd considering he was such a boastful youth. He kept to the usual few posters of bands on his walls, a luxury in my eyes was his own personal computer and television. I also took note of his guitar and game consoles which quite frankly... he must have owned every damn one. The room was set up very nicely and it was pretty large. The best feature of the room, of course, was Zack. It was the aroma, the warmth and comfort of Zack, and I really don't want to leave it...

"I should probably head back, it's already going on ten..." I say this softly and don't bother to really mask my disappointed tone. I figure he won't take it the wrong way, he'll just assume I still want to hang out or don't feel like treading home.

I get up to move and I stretch my arms above my head causing my shirt to expose the lower part of my abdomen. And I almost swear I catch him staring but I dismiss the thought.

_My mind must be playing tricks on me..._

Zacks stands from his relaxed position on the bed and begins to walk towards the door. Before he reaches out to open the door he stops short aburtly, raising the familiar pointer into the air. Infamous Trademark to the development of an idea.

"It is already ten... You could always just stay the night Spike. The folks won't mind, and you can keep me company on the walk back to the school," I bite the inside of my lip and try to process whether or not he actually just asked me to stay the night. "Don't worry chocobo head the folks won't mind," he reminds me. "Um, I don't have another bed but mines a King so theres plenty of room...," Again I fight the development of a fierce blush and shallow the knot in my throat. Zack obviously not sure if he made me uncomfortable decides to throw in a joke, " Unless you know you're not comfortable sleeping in the same bed as this stud... But don't tell the females I was the looker that cast your eyes from them! They'll come swarming at me like killer bees!!" He swats at the air. I try to play it off giving him my now more and more frequent shoves as I claim the left side of his bed for my own, "Whatever Zack, I'm beginning to think you can't handle being around me." This being a little OOC I must admit. The cocky thing was Zack's thing, but I didn't have to look to know my stepping outside the normal 'Cloud' demeanor was rewarded with a large grin.

"Whatever you need to tell yourself Cloudy," Zack settled on the opposite side of the bed our backs facing each other. I begin to wish he had a queen but realize he might not have been comfortable sharing a more limited space. I bury my head deeper into his pillow and silently breath in the scent radiating from it. The musky scent is intoxicating and I find myself drifting contently into a deep sleep.

--

I yawn as I blink trying to will my eyes to open. I take in my surrounding and remember that I had stayed at Zack's place. A blush and a smile graces my features.

At Zack's house.. in Zack's bed...

It was a little irrating that I found myself thinking about it like a giddy school girl but honestly I couldn't care less as long as I was in this bed. I go to move my hand up to brush my bangs from my face, and they still fall back into place...

Again a useless gesture...

I take another small breath in and smile my eyes slowly closing, I would be content jus...

My thoughts were ended as I felt a slim muscular arm encircle me and a low mumble from behind me...Close...Behind...Me... I held my breath as I turned over cautiously to look at the man beside me who now had almost completely snuggled himself against me. I'm frozen as my face remains mere inches from his and the distance between our bodies is closer to cm's. I watch his face and stare mesmerized at his now soft and relaxed expression. His lips are parted ever so slightly and he's so close the heat from his breath tickles my neck. I don't want to move, but I don't want him to wake up and notice me allowing him to lay like this. I try to squirm the other way but my shift in moment causes his brow to tense for a second. He than pulls me closer resting his head against my chest rubbing his cheek against me a few times to get comfortable. At this point, I can't breath at all! I can't move, I can't speak, I can't bring myself to do anything! Even worst possible thing happens and my eyes go as wide as saucers... The alarm goes off... I feel the boy, who is practically laying on top of me, go stiff and tense realizing exactly where he is and who he's now cuddled against. A moment passes seemingly forever, in actuality just seconds, before he begins to push back to a 'safer' distance and his eyes slowly make their way to mine.

_I thought my eyes were wide! His eyes looked like they were practically going to fall out of his head._

I assumed he would abrutly pull away from me but I'm surprized that he very slow to back himself up into a sitting position. He looks away from me flushing a bit before quickly recovering with a sheepish and very nervous smile. He brings his right hand to the back of his head, "Um...Ohayo...Cloud...I um..gomen... I mean sorry I um...heh." Trailing off his sentence, his gaze falls over to the foot of the bed. Every ounce of me is screaming to grab the man and forcibly kiss him, but I can only manage to allow a hard swallow and bite my lip. "Guess I uh... mistook you for a plushie...heh...," he began to rise out of the bed and I cursed myself for not doing anything.

"Well, we should uh.. head out for school ya know? Don't want to be late!" He forces a grin and I step out of bed and offer a smile.

--

The walk back to the school was a little awkward at first. I wasn't really sure what to say and i'm sure he was just as uncomfortable. I look over to him and I shoot my head forward when I notice he's staring right back at me. I keep blushing, was he smiling...It was a sad smile though...

"Listen...Zack...," I stop in my foots steps and he followed soon after, "I'm not... upset or anything..I um... I don't want it to be awkward... I really want to be your friend..." Friend I visibly see him wince at the word but he turns to me with a smile, "Agreed."

I can't help but to laugh a full heart felt laugh. He gives me the strangest look as if I'd gone crazy.

"Don't look at me like I'm crazy, I'm just amazed you can give out one. word. responses."

He smirks and his face brightens up all over again," And this coming from you Cloudy. You are the Guru of short responses!"

The rest of the way to the school we had joked and chatted like we did the night before. And my grim morning seemed to be getting better... That was... Until we got close enough to the school to notice Aerith and Tifa waiting for us...or rather...Zack by the doors of the school. I froze mid-step and almost tripped over my own feet.

Zack shot me a confused look, "...Whats wrong Cloud...?"

I shook my head quickly tearing my eyes from the two girls at the door who seemed determined to burn holes through my skin with their glares.

"I...I'm fine..."

"You know, you keep saying that and I'm beginning to believe you less and less Cloud...," Zack obiviously upset decides to drop the topic for now. As we approached the stairs to the building and got to the doors Aerith and Tifa quickly called and waved over for Zack. Zack waved back and looked at me quickly, "The ole' ball and chains callin'! Wait one sec i'll be right back.."

Zack knew something about Tifa bothered me so I was grateful that he didn't ask me to walk over with him. But with the looks they were giving me after a couple minutes go by I decide to hold my breath and walk over. Zack looks over at me his eyes wide and he looks right back to Tifa and Aerith who continue on with there story. I only manage to catch the last few words of there conversation. "...he's a faggot..."

My eyes sting and I wince at the words, my hearts racing my pulse is sounding in my ears. I feel my fists clutched at my sides. I can feel the warmth of blood around the tips of my fingers making it's way past my tight grip. Zack looks over at me again and I feel my stomach drop, the look he gives me...I can't read the emotion...but.. I know it's not good... I pray to god that he at least looks past my sexuality and accepts me as a friend... I would be happy with just a friend...

"...Z-Zack...," my voice is soft and weak. I try to step towards him but a sudden look of bewilderment and embarrassment crosses his face. I'm know no longer looking at the pup...I'm looking into the eyes of a ravenous wolf...

He brushes past me, I can't let it end like this... Not with Tifa and Aerith's satisfied smirks and evil grins...

_I won't let them destroy me here..._

I command my feet to move and follow Zack into the building I catch up to him grabbing his arm breathlessly pleading, " Zack...P-Please... Let me ex..." Before I can even finish he turns around and shoves me violently to the ground. I hit the ground hard and I catch myself with my arms before my upper body hits the floor. If I haven't I would've slammed the back of my head on the hard tiles underneath me.

Panting Zack speaking cold and erratically, "Don't...Don't touch me..."

The crowd of people didn't bother me. The looks. The stares. The whispers, comments, rumors. I didn't care about any of that. My mouth open in a silent protest, tears now willingly welling in my eyes.

I guess... I guess he really doesn't care... I've really upset him.. Maybe it wouldn't have been so bad if I hadn't stayed over...

"...Za...Zack...," I clear my throat ignoring the pain in my palms and my hip. But it's fruitless... Before I can even try to mutter another word he turns and walks away.. My eyes stare blankly at his disappearing figure and I don't think I have the courage left to follow him this time...

--End Chapter

Ok guys this is an upsetting cliff hanger!! I know I know!! I promise i'll have more tomorrow! I have the day off so I might do another couple of chapters! Please Review and I apologize for spelling and grammar I will check over it tomorrow! kk Let me know what ya guys think Thank you for reading!!


	5. Chapter 5

Okay so ... lets think I know last chapter was sad and zacks reaction is none too popular but what happens when the entire school knows clouds secret?? what hardships does the poor boy face and will he have to face them alone??

Side note - POV is going to change from now on throughout the next chapters... for the most part it will stay in cloud's POV but there might be a few sections where it shifts

Enjoy!

Chapter 5

Classes were very uncomfortable throughout the day. News spread fast, thanks to Aerith and Tifa, and harsh whispers buzzed throughout the day. Our first class together Zack hadn't moved his chair, but he made it a point not to acknowledge that I had entered the room. Let alone sitting infront of him. I felt like I was a ghost, well in Zacks eyes anyway... _Everyone else.. I might as well been the bearded lady._ Whispers and gasps followed me throughout the hallways and classrooms, and the occassional glare or look of pure disgust. A bold few roughly bumped shoulders with me or tried to knock me into the lockers. Most I was able to stand my ground but a few had caught me off guard.

_So it's the same here...This is no different from Nibelheim..._

Gym was next, and I was shrinking more and more on the way there. I had a feeling this would be more than awkward, not just changing and not only Zack... I would be in a class... Of 15 some odd boys, all angry, all glaring, all hating me. The knot in my stomach jumps to my throat as I take a deep breath and walk into the locker room. I move quickly and quietly to my locker, hoping no one would notice me.

_Fat chance Strife..._

All eyes are on me and I can't even manage a sigh or groan. Not a sound. I take solice in the bathroom stalls to get changed. It's safer in here... I can't help the fear as I think of what they might do to me. Stepping out I move to the sink and run cold water, splashing it on my face. The second time I went to take a hand full of water to my face, completely caught off guard a pair of hands shoves me forward. My head cracks against the mirror infront of me and the glass cracks around the impact point. I feel me stomach hit hard against the edge of the sink causing me to lose my breath. My head spins and I stumble backwards. My vision begins to blur making it impossible to determine who exactly had pushed me. My ears pick up words 'fag' as it rings in my ears. The blurry red headed figure walks out from the room, presumably to the gym. It takes a moment to recover from the initial shock. My eyes are half-lidded until my eyes focus again. Once coming back from my daze I quickly scrub the blood from my face and the top of my bangs. I let out a shakey breath and make my way to the gym.

"STRIFE! Get over here and sit with the rest of the class so I can go over what we'll be doing today! We're all waiting on you," The gym teacher shouts in annoyance, unaware of the events taking place in the bathroom a moment ago.

I move over towards the class and pick a spot on the floor behind everyone. Making sure to keep a fair distance away. I have to hang my head low and keep my eyes to the ground to avoid the unrelenting eyes from staring at me. But even with my chin buried into my chest and my eyes practically watching my feet I can feel everyones eyes in the room burning holes into me. I prayed we could play a sport with less 'contact' because I knew..., just from the mysterious blurry red headed figure slamming my face into the mirror, that a full contact sport was out of the question. If I wanted to live anyway.

The hope in my eyes diminishes altogether when the gym teacher annouces we'll be practicing wrestling for the day. My eyes shut tightly and I take in a shakey breath.

_Of all the fucking sports..._

We were instructed to lay 2 wrestling mats onto the floor. Our 'coach' had decided to make this a tournament style match. Who ever got pinned had to sit out from the matches and run the rest of the period. Thankfully Zack and had started on the mat opposite to mine... I knew it would be far to awkward to have to wrestle him. My eyes quickly snap to the man infront of me grinning madly giving me a two fingered salute.

_Reno..._

Thinking back to the red headed blur in the bathroom I wonder why I didn't realize this sooner... Reno was the one who pushed me... And no doubt he was looking foward to slamming my face into the mat..

_I can't let them think i'm a target... I can't be weak... _

I wish I could've lost the first match and ran laps... I wanted to... I wanted to avoid this completely.. It seemed like the red head had raised an army against me and they were all ready to grind me to the floor. I am small, but I'm fit and toned.. I'm strong even, though my muscles aren't buldging and large. My compact body makes it easier for me to be quick and even though i'm don't have alot of brute strength I can still pack a punch. The first round starts and I am called to the mat along with another classmate weilding a sinister smirk. He had dark brown hair and even darker eyes. He stands taller than I am and noticably a lot more built. As everyone behind him takes me and the boy in I know their thinking that he'll make quick work of me...

_ I can't let that happen... It would be like signing my death wish... If I could rough a few guys up it would mean less people would try to physically assault me..._

I learned this none to quickly in Nibelheim... I thought that if I remained timid that eventually the words and fists and pushes would stop... But it wasn't until I attacked him...

_Although the circumstances were far different than this one... _

I cridge and focus on the boy infront of me. I hear the whistle blow and in no time the boy shoots for my leg. My reaction is swift and I move behind him putting him into a head lock pushing him, hard, into the ground. He manages to catch himself with his other hand and powers himself to his knees. I have no time to react as he turns himself over and hits me full force with his elbow. His elbow connects to my upper abdomen right under my rib cage. I cough violently and drop to my knees. My left arm being the only thing keeping me from hitting the mat. My other arm wrapped protectively over my now brusing stomach.

"Oh did I hurt you? So Sorry," the very insincere and cruel voice taughts me.

I inhale and exhale steadying my breath standing back on my feet, " No..., just fine."

The defiance obiviously irrates the boy as he locks his hands on my shoulders and I do the same. He tries to grind his forehead to mine and I only wince slightly as the small cut on the top of my head reopens and begins to sting. I grind my teeth and throw him to the ground quickly moving him into a cradle on his back. The boy hisses as I nearly make his head touch past his knees. The coach quickly calls the pin. I let the boy up and he moves to his group sulkingly. Undoubtly, having to be beaten by the 'gay' kid took a heavy hit to his pride.

Most of my matches were similar, cheap hits; punching, elbows, pulling back to hard on my joints, even a couple low belows that took me a lot longer to recover from. But unfortunately coach saw them as accidents and I was beginning to think maybe he was in on this too. I managed to beat everyone with the exception of two... Zack and Reno... I was against Reno next.. My breath came in short gasps of air from exhaustion and fear.

Reno who had demolished everyone infront of him had me a bit worried. But I wouldn't let my eyes betray me. Reno crossed his arms and raised his brow at me than looking at the coach as he replied smuggly,"Sorry Coach, I'm not wrestling a faggot. I'm out yo."

With that the boy walked off and the coach called after him. The coach shook his head and gave up, apparently trying to convince Reno to do something he didn't want was not something the coach wanted to take on. My blood was boiling, I was glad I didn't have to wrestle Reno. But at the same time anger rose to my throat. It was humiliating, and no matter how many times things like this happened. The names the cheap hits, it was still painful.

"Zack I don't assume you've got a problem with this match??" The coach eyed him in annoyance as Zack looked almost in thought on whether or not he would. I could only hang my head and watch the scene unfold from under my bangs. Zack stepped, hestitantly, on the mat with a soft voice, "...No coach..."

My head inched up to look to Zack. My eyes betrayed me in my confusion. I thought for sure Zack would follow the red heads charge. But here he was waiting for me to get ready, and for the coach to start the match.

When the match finally started I was shocked to have Zack actually _wrestle_ me. Not, instead, to use this match as a way to throw cheap punches, or belittle me... It was as if nothing had ever happened. As if we were just two perfectly normal friends engaged in a test of strength. The only thing that was missing, to my continuing disappointment, was the 'pup'. I was still facing the wolf. I missed the warm smiles he gave me. Even as we toss eachother on the mat and shoot at eachothers limbs trying to knock eachother on one anothers back, I still wanted so desperately to see his smile. Hear the laughs that would immediately follow his sheepishly large grins, and smirks.

_I should just be happy he's treating me as an equal..._ I argue this point to myself.. more than once throughout the match.

I am holding myself back in the match, for Zacks sake. Not to say I was trying to keep myself from hurting him, wish simply wasn't the case. I'm sure if he wanted to he could probably squash me. I've limited where I place my hands, so I don't make him feel uncomfortable. However this makes the match Very Difficult. Zack was extremely strong, most likely a lot stronger than I am... But I had my agility over him. I watched carefully not to place my hands anywhere between his upper thighes and chest. This also limited how I could move him. Tossing someone to the ground by there shoulders or knees is no easy task. Let alone trying to over power them.

_Theres nothing to be gained by beating Zack... I've made my point... This should be enough... _

I'm getting more and more tired and my sore and now bruising and tense muscles wish for this to end. I'm slowly but surely reaching my beyond my limit. The past punches and hits from the other boys were becoming to painful. The tensing and movement of my muscles was making every broken blood vessel under my skin scream. On Zacks next move he hooked my feet and rather than avoiding it I allow him to toss me on my back and pin me. My breath is still very short, sweat is pouring over me. All I want is a shower to sooth the knotted muscles through out my body. As the coach calls the pin Zack gets up and extends a hand to me. Painfully I notice he's avoiding my eyes and the still ever present grimace is cemented over his lips.

_I don't need...I don't need your sympathy..._

I ignore the hand infront of me and push myself to sit up. I have to close my eyes as I wrap my arms around my legs turning my head away from him and try to catch my breath. I see his hand fall slowly to his side out of the corner of my eye and hear his soft steps disappear into the locker room.

"Good job Strife. Now hit the showers, don't be late for class!"

Annoyed I get up and walk to the locker rooms. I was planning on being late, I didn't want to go into that room... Not until the majority of the boys had left for their classes.

_I should be fine in the showers..._

-- Narrative POV

Cloud stood in the shower allowing the hot water soak his sweat matted hair. As he ran his hands through his hair he winced slightly as his fingers brushed over the caked blood and newly formed welt. Sighing he closes his eyes and holds his weight against the wall with his arms allowing the spray of the water hit his back.

The boys body was pale, the muscles strewn over his delicate body. His small frame packed a power house of tight and toned muscles. However numerious black and blue bruises matted his skin. Concentrated mostly over his abdomen where he took the most abuse, and more litered his arms and neck. The pressure and pulling of harsh unforgiving hands grabbing at the delicate skin trying to, over aggressively, shove him into the mat had left another series of marks ranging all over his body. Another sigh left the boys body, his chest falling at the release. He slowly drys himself off and throws on his underwear treading softly to his locker to grab the rest of his things. He pauses in his step as Zack briefly looks to him than quickly exits. Cloud's own cool blue eyes fall to his locker and reflect nothing more than sadness. Cloud had honestly thought that maybe he could talk to Zack and try to salvage some kind of friendship, but maybe he was just reading into Zack to much. He's an honorable guy, Cloud reminds himself.

_Thats why he treated you as an equal... Nothing more... nothing less..._

Three figures loomed infront of Cloud's locker. Clouds body stiffens as he peers up at the three now blocking him from his only escape. Cloud knows one of the boys as Reno, and the other two... Two very unhappy boys who had their asses handed to them previously by Cloud. Who, obiviously, wanted their revenge for their hurt pride. The three moved in on Cloud and his arms were grabbed painfully by Reno's 'gang'. The two held Cloud in place as Reno's devilish features sent chills down Cloud's spine. He was too tired and too bruised to put up much of a fight. And the two on his sides he swore had his arms held so tightly he thought they would snap off at any minute. The pain in his arms were quickly forgotten as Reno threw a punch into Clouds already bruised abdomen. Cloud hunches over as much as he was allowed to considering the two men at his side and as soon as he tries to breath another punch hooks him across his face. Clouds eyes nearly go blank as his head is thrust to the side from the impact. He tries to give Reno his most defiant look as he spits the blood now pooled in his mouth at the red head. Reno goes red in the face and with a loud 'tch' he feels another punch connect to his jaw and a swift knee into his stomach. Before Cloud blanks out he sees another figure approaching.

_Just another one to abuse the punching bag..._ He muses.

He is surprized to see the dark headed figure push Reno away from him and quickly follow suit to the two boys holding him up. Cloud falls into a lump onto the ground his vision blurry and his mind spinning. The last thing he remembers seeing is a large pair of oncerned blue eyes staring into his. His ears catch his name being called to him, before his mind finally falls black.

-- Cloud POV

I wake up with a severe migrane. My eyes burn at the light, and my body and jaw feel like there on fire. I hear rushed foot steps scurry to the bed beside me. And a soft females voice speak, "Cloud, are you awake cloud." ...

_M-Mom... _

I force my eyes to open and shield them with my hand...

I look about the room...

_my room...??_

_How...How did I get home..._

I look to my mother in question.

"That friend of yours carried you home... He was really worried about you..."

_Zack...?? _My eyes widened,_ Did he.. really bring me home... why?_

-- Narrative POV

Zack sighed heavily and sat down at the foot of his girlfriends bed. His hands clasping eachother tightly as he fidgets his thumbs. Aerith frowned sitting down next to her boyfriend. She had invited him here knowing he'd have no distractions without that lost puppy following him around. But now he seemed completely lost in thought. She nudged him softly and smiled, " Whats the matter Zack."

He snapped out of his trance and looked up to her with a twitch of a smile, "Oh... um nothing really..."

She inched closer purposefully pressing her chest against his arm and resting her chin on the edge of his shoulder, " Aw.. come on Zack you can tell me..." She bites her lip playfully, "Tell me, and I promise I can find a way to make it better..."

Zack forced a chuckle and a uneasy lop sided smile shifting uncomfortably, "I.. I guess i'm just a little worried about Cloud..."

Her brow tensed and he felt her body tense against him, "Why would you be worried about someone like him?" Her words came as more of a hiss than a question.

Zack looked over to her in disbelief, "He's a good guy Aerith... And sides he _was_ just jumped today.. Hell, practically the whole school had either shoved him into a locker of hit him! Give the guy a break!" Zack was surprized at the rage thinking back to how harshly Cloud had been treated throughout the day.

She shot up in her bed and stared at him with a glare, "Zack! Listen to yourself! You're _defending_ this kid! He was probably only friends with so he could try to fuck you! Why else were you the only person he talked too??"

Zack at the mention of his 'friend' being disrespected made his blood boil and he rose to his feet, " And what the hell do you know Aerith!?"

"I know you pushed him to the ground this morning too!! So don't try to act so fucking high and mighty!!"

Zack's stomach dropped and a sting of guilt hit him like a punch to the gut.

"..Come on Zack," Aerith now said softly. The sudden shift in her demeanor made Zacks eyes narrow.

"Sit down with me.. Let talk about something else... like for instance. Me... And... You..," she purred the sentence.

Zack face still tense brows nearly pushed together in a frown slowly shakes his head, "I.. I got to go..."

"ZACK!!" Aerith nearly screamed as Zack rushed out the door. Aerith stared in disbelief at the door her anger rising.

-- Zacks POV

I run from Aerith's house..._ I really am an idiot... I don't know what to do... _A pain of guilt attacks me again as I think back to how unfair I treated Cloud. Really, I was never upset with Cloud... I find myself close to a bus stop and I plop myself down on the nearest bench.

_I was.. I didn't know how to react... _

After Aerith and Tifa indulged me with information of my friends sexual 'preference' I didn't know what to do. I could only look wide eyed back to my friend..

_Why didn't he just tell me,_ I think aggravated... than I hiss at myself out loud, "Thats his business Zack... and thats completely irrelevant..."

I sigh loudly and lean back on the bench throwing my hands behind my head.

_Think about it Zack... It's not like he tried anything... He stayed his distance on the bed, He didn't touch you anywhere below chest level or about your knees during wrestling, which was really a huge handicap for the boy... _But the scary part was... _I was... I was.. Disappointed... Dare I say I wanted him to come closer to me in bed... I wanted him to grab and toss me on the floor... _I smile back on the thought of how nervous he looked when I woke up cuddled against him. _I was only scared because I was afraid... He'd reject me.. But.. He hadn't tried to move and I found myself hestitating from moving away from him as well. And when Tifa and Aerith told me... about him.. I just... I panicked... I never felt like this before... I've never been very intimate with anyone, female or male... Asides for the occasional hug or maybe even rarely a few kisses... I haven't really ever wanted to be initimate.._

I couldn't help but think how Cloud would make fun of me for that statement...

_ If he ever heard it out loud that is_ ..

I can't help a soft and very sad laugh.

_I was always talking like I'm some kind of 'ladies man' and boost myself around my friends.. but really my jokes are truly just... jokes.. Up until I met Cloud I haven't wanted more than friendship.. Yes I was dating Aerith.. but... Like I said to Cloud and this was no joke I mind you.. Tifa did twist my arm backwards til I asked her on a date.. And both girls are just... so pushy.. And honestly I don't think I really cared either way.._

"I feel so guilty for pushing him..." My gaze stares at the clouds, "Gomen..Cloud...I was only afraid of myself...I think... I think Im falling in love with you... "

--End Chapter

Things got rough but will Zack admit his new found feelings for cloud.. and what will cloud do?? Will Reno and his gang come after him again... is this.. just like Nibelheim...hey what the hell happened in nibelheim in the first place?! I promise next chapter I really will dive into Cloud's past!! Please review thank you for reading!!


	6. Chapter 6

So last chapter got a little confusing with the POV switch ups so i'll stay away from them as much as possible sorry these aren't proof read so theres probably a few ...hundred... mistakes haha i'll get back to them eventually anyway! on with the chapter!!

Chapter 6

Zack shifted anxiously in his seat staring at the empty chair in front of him. He was really worried about Cloud. Once Zack had literally thrown Reno out of the room and nearly attacked the other two boys he had unfortunately been faced with the full extent of clouds injuries. The boy.. Only in his boxers, as he had no chance to get dressed before Reno had showed up, laid motionlessly on the floor. Zack noted his split and bleeding lip and the dark gray bruise forming at the edge of his jaw creeping up Clouds face. Zack winced as he saw the extent of what 'really' happened in Cloud's matches and was amazed the boy could preserver, let alone continue on to wrestle him. The soft skin was taught over the boys already toned body and bruises in various sizes littered his stomach and chest. Zack shook his head mad that he hadn't noticed Reno's intent sooner.

_I couldn't have done much else... But I could've at least stopped him sooner... _Zack thought to himself.

Zack moved to pull the boy arm over his shoulder to support his weight and hoisted the unconscious boy to his feet. It was than he noticed the large blood caked welt on the top of the blondes head. Zack felt guilty he hadn't been there to prevent this from happening as well. He was so hung up on his own feuding emotions he hadn't paid any mind to what others would do to Cloud once they knew.

He sighed heavily and folded his arms together and rested his head on them.

_But.. That was almost a week ago! And no sign of Cloud at all in school... Or anywhere for that matter! _

Zack frowned he really couldn't blame the kid. For christs sake his ' friend' had practically turned his back on him, Zack cringed with guilt, and everyone else either mad fun of him or took cheap hits_ Literally!_ at him. He noted Aerith was beginning to become more and more a pain in his side. He really realized how much he really started to hate the girl and questioned how he ever got stuck with her in the first place... Well obiviously other than Tifas meddling and death threats... Zack really had to think hard if they really even had anything in common. He had to fight to try to come up with anything... He would say flowers.. but flowers wilt and grow ugly and only blossom so often.. But Clouds.. They graced the skys for eternity, there beauty and emotion captivating us for centuries and more.

_Back to Clouds again huh? _Zack muses.

That was enough for him.. When the bell rang he marched out of class with a fierce determination. He spotted his target in the hall and took a deep breath. Unfortunately the target had reinforcements and Zack knew they could really be the last time he takes a breath. With, what he is sure will be his last, Zack takes a quick breath into his lungs and appoarches his target...

"Aerith...," Zacks voice is stern.

She whipped around and her smile spread across her lips, one that now Zack was beginning to dread to even see, his face twisted in response. "Oh, Hi Zack!" The shreech of her excited voice is painful.

Zack looks over to Tifa than back to Aerith, "So. We need to talk." Keep it simple and clean...

"Talk," She grins madly and Tifa looks amused at her friends cheesy grin, "What would you like to.. Talk... about I wonder?"

Why she was so implementive Zack would never know he only replied with a quick, "Hn." Before he attempted to contine.

"Well, I'm not going to tip-toe around it...," He looked nervously towards Tifa, "Heh. Uh...Hi ya Tifa," She nods eager to hear what he was going to tell her friend.

Aerith leans forward with hopefilled eager eyes and clasps her hands infront of her. She expects him to ask her to a movie, or bring her out to eat, or maybe ... head back to her house... or even better... his... She thought it strange that Zack never invited her back to his house but seeing how much of a prude he was... she grinned at the thought than quickly drew her attention back to Zack.

_Here it goes..._

"...I think we should see other people...," He watches her face drop and Tifas begin to turn a firey red.

_And... thats my cue!! _

"So.. I'll.. uh... See ya later!!" I turn quickly and practically sprint away before Aerith recovers from her initial shock and her and Tif decided to grind my bones to dust.

_Hell have no fury like a women scorned... I sure as hell don't want to stick around for that!! _

The next couple of days were awkward for Zack, Aerith and Tifas eyes glared him down to a puddle of goop every morning and well actually throughout the day. Whispers wandered about Zack dumping the "Hottest girl in school" was turning to be quite the buzz. Aerith and Tifa were not only a very intimidating duo but also the two "hottest" girls in school. And Obiviously... Most Popular... All Zack could do was shrug it off... and think about Spike coming back to school...

A smile graced his lips as the gym teacher spoke to the boys telling them that Mr. Strife would be joining the class again tommorrow and if he found out that 'anything' were to happen to Strife like it had the previous week he would personally bust that persons ass for the remainder of the year. During class, and after School... Thats when Zack finally felt hopeful, _Can't wait to see you Cloudy... _

--

I take a ragged breath in as I walk through the hallways for the first time in almost two weeks. My bruises are now hardly visible... they still carry a tint of gray but not the deep purples and blue black hues that they once were. I notice a few whispers but oddly enough people keep their hands to themselves. I was expecting to walk into shoves or pushes or maybe even a punch or two...

_Just hurry to class Strife..._

I sit down in my seat, disappointed realizing Zack has yet made it to class. I really did want to thank him... If he hadn't jumped in on time I would've been in a lot more trouble. Especially if it had been anything like the incident in Nibelheim... Even if he still didn't want to be my friend.. I still wanted to at least tell him that...

Zack walked into Class half way through the period and recieved quite the lecture from our flustered teacher. Cloud was amused at how Zack grinned offering his best excuse he could think of. All our teacher could do was switch his weight on the other foot and order him to take a seat shaking his head. Zack took his seat quickly and I bit my lip. I want to thank him the question is... how? I wasn't sure if he had just dragged me home because of his 'code of honor' or if he really cared...

I blinked suddenly feeling a familiar poke at my back, knowing the gesture I reach back and take the note from Zack, quickly reading it.

'We need to talk, My place after school meet me there.'

I pinched my brows together... I wanted to ask him what he needed to talk to me about and why we needed to talk about it at his house but before I could turn around to ask the bell rang and he was already out the door. I sighed and stuck the note into my pocket.

The day... Dragged... Forever... And the worst part, Zack had left early from school. Appartently he had only come in for not even half of first period before marching back home. Which I couldn't help but question why even bother... Me being hopeful would argue that he came in the bring me that note... but in reality.. I'm sure there was another reason...

--

I now stand outside of Zacks house, I'm beyond nervous. I couldnt come up with anything, no reason way I would be asked here. After Zacks behavior before I can't predict at all what will happen. I take a small step back. _Maybe I should just leave..._ The door swings oepn and i'm met with a stoic faced Zack. He motions for me to follow him. I comply hestitantly. He steps into his room and I follow a fair distance behind him. I don't want to make him uncomfortable. I slowly enter the room and cautiously close the door behind me. I turn back to face him and find him barely an inch from me. My heart pounds in my chest, my eyes are wide and my breath is held in my chest. My cheeks are growing warm and I search his eyes frantically.

My voice is very soft any noise what so ever and it would've gone unnoticed, "...Z-Zack...What are you...?"

He raises his hand up and brushes the back of his fingers against my bruised jaw, his eyes focused intently on it. I gasp at the warmth that comes with his touch. His eyes reflecting hurt and sadness. He pulls his eyes from from my jaw and stares deep into my eyes. I can't read them this time however I search desperately trying to grasp the emotion in the endless pools of blue and green. After what seems like a life time I feel his hand move to the back of my head and he pulls me forward roughly presses his lips hard onto mine. I tense at my immediate reaction but as he deepens the kiss I feel my shoulders slump and my knees get weak. I try to pull back in question but I'm silenced quickly as he pulls me back into his kiss. His hand rests itself on my hip his thumb crawling under the fabric of my shirt and brushing back and forth over my hip. The hand once holding my head inches slowly to the back of my neck, the light touch making the hairs of my neck stand on end. I moan softly against his lips and kiss back feverishly. Finding sudden movement in my limbs I reach desperately to touch him. I run my hands over his hips and up his shirt feeling the taught muscles underneth. My finger tips tacing them up his sculpted back to his shoulders and I rub the muscles at his shoulders extracting a small moan from the taller boy. His own hands start to roam over my body. I shudder under his touches, my entire body reacts and I can't help but push myself against him. He brakes our kiss for a second to take in some much needed air, before taking my lips under his once more. I feel his warm slick tongue roam over my top lip pleading for entry and I part my lips to allow him access. Our tongue dance together and sensation makes moans pass through eachothers throats. He aburtly picks me up and cups my ass pressing my against his abdomen as starts to walk quickly towards the bed. He rests me against the bed and immediately pulls away his lips, which I can only pout, but my disappointment is defeated with a gasp as he pulls up my shirt and starts kissing, nipping, and teases the skin underneath. He quickly moves my shirt up my body and his teasing along with it. I inhale in a sharp gasp as I feel a tongue flick over my nipple before his warm lips surround it, my hips buck involuntarily in response. He trails his lips across my chest and after he completely removes the now irrating article of clothing moves his lips over the nap of my neck. He nibbles softly on my collar bone and sucks lightly on the sides of my neck before quickly sitting up. My breath comes in hitches a sudden unexplained panick invades my senses. Zack moves away from my neck and sits up to quickly remove my shirt, the eyes of the lust-filled wolf catches my own and my breath suddenly stops altogether. He tears his shirt off and a unwelcomed memory floods my mind. As Zack begins to grab at my pants to try to loosen them I try to scrabble backwards, my eyes growing wide. "...n..no..." He must have thought I was just nervous or hadn't seen my expression or hear the urgency in my voice. Maybe he was just too lost in his own lust to notice...

"Ge-GET AWAY!!" My breath comes back in rapid erractic hitches, panick completely flooding my senses. I can't see Zack anymore.. I can't see the eyes of the fierce wolf or the loving puppy... All I can see is _his_ dark expression. As Zack moves towards me in confusion, I can't see him at all, all I see is the dark shadowy figure evil smirk reaching out for me. My eyes well up with tears and the burning moisture falls down my cheeks. My mind screams, and I begin to fight back at the figure. I kick I buck I panick. My eyes feel like there on fire and the room spins. A strong pair of hands grasp onto my shoulders and shake me. My crys turn into sobs and I go limp under the hands. My eyes starting to glaze over.

"Cloud!!...Cloud!!" The voice makes me wince ..._please...please..just...stop..please don't...don't do this anymore...please..._ Little did I know my silent prayers and pleas were being spoken pass my lips.

"Cloud...Cloud!!" The voice is so urgent... it's thick of worry and confusion... I feel the hands grasp firmly and try to gently shake me my name being called.

I blink madly my breath slowing to a more normal rhythm.. My eyes dazed glnce over the figure infront of me and my tense features begin to relax, breathlessly I gasp his name,"Za..ck..."

"Oi, I'm right here Cloudy," his warm smile returning as wraps his arms around me and holds me tightly against his chest. My tears still flowing I pull myself as close to zack as I can. Burying myself in the boys neck. He moved me over on the bed and laid down next to me wordlessly moving me to lay against him. The warmth of his bare chest relaxs me and I feel what little panick I had start to slip away as he begins to play with the blonde locks of my hair.

"Shh...Try to get some sleep Cloud..." His soft caresses of my hair and my back allow my tense muscles to relax once again and I am taken in by sleep.

Zack very confused but content on having Cloud so close to him. He takes his hand that was caressing Cloud's unruly hair and touches his fingers to his lips. '_Everything was going so well... ' _Zacks face grew grim, '_Something happened to Cloud... Something triggered something in his mind to make him panick like that... And as soon as he wakes up... I intend on finding out...' _

_END CHAPTER_

K so I got lazy I was supposed to put in the flash back in this chapter BUT I got to wake up at 3am for work tomorrow so... I think not so much! anywho! I hope you guys liked the chapter sorry I couldn't get the flash back in there Next chapter Cloud's Past Revealed!!


	7. Chapter 7

Warnings!! -- Very graphic Rape... Disturbing material people... don't want to read it skip through it or just avoid the story altogether Sorry it took me longer to get this one posted got home late! will post another earlier tomorrow... also... going to start another ZackxCloud def. look for it! thank you and happy reading!!

Chapter 7

I wake up to Zack still stroking my hair. I keep my eyes closed and sigh softly at his caresses.

_It really is relaxing... Who would've thought... _

I don't know what caused Zack's sudden and rash action. One minute he was shoving me to the ground and now... A slight blush comes to my cheeks as I remember him pinning me against the door. His lips, his touch... Than I frown deeply as I remember my blind actions as he had tried to expell my pants from me.

_I really did want it, I wanted it so bad. But that man... _

My lips tense to a thin line. I know Zack will ask me about my reaction... But how do I explain it too him...

_How do you tell someone you were raped... And how could I ever tell him wha... _

"Rise and shine chocobo head, looks like you're finally awake," His voice soothes me.

It's warm and welcoming, just like his touches.

My lips relaxing into a content smile once more and my voice soft, " I still feel like I'm dreaming..."

I feel him pinch my cheek and I jump up immediately glaring at him. Rubbing the pinched flesh I look at him with my waning glare, "What was that for?!" He laughes at me and cups my face with his hand before drawing my lips into his.

He whispers playfully over my lips, "Now you know you're not dreaming..."

The vibration hums over my lips sending chills down my spine. He pulls back away from me with a charateristic wink. I don't hide the pout on my face. He looks at me lovely his eyes very soft, "You really are adorable..." I playfully grunt at the comment,"pfft...You're the puppy, that makes you the adorable one." As I say this I cross my arms looking up and off to the side my eyes closed. I imagine the lop-sided smile on his face and the shake of his head.

The happy moment passes quickly as his voice shifts from being painful to being very serious. I don't need to see him to notice this shift. I can_** feel **_it.

"Cloud..."

_My name... Now I know for sure he means business..._

I look at him and pout again in my last attempt to keep the mood light and avoid the topic altogether, "..I want my puppy back..."

"Cloud," this time his eyes lecture me that this is no time for play. " I want you to tell me... What happened last night.."

I replied quickly, maybe one last attempt, "You should tell me... I thought you hated me and next thing I know you're kissing me."

His face harderns, "Cloud, I'm serious..." He's obiviously not amused in the slightiest bit. I sigh and drop my gaze from him my eyes becoming flat.

_I guess there's really no avoiding this... I have to tell him... But ... How much do I tell him... _

As If reading my thought, "And I want all of it... Please, Cloud.. I can't help you through this if you don't tell me everything..." His voice is so compassionate and caring. A voice I thought I would never hear from anyone save for my own mother.

I keep my head low, I can't look at him... not while I tell him.. I know if I do I'll cry... I won't be able to speak the words. They'll fall short on my lips and my chest would heave with heavy soft breaths. I needed to get through this as quickly as possible...

"My father took off shortly after I was born... My mother was always very lonely, when he came around... I was happy for her.. but he scared me.. There just wasn't something right about him...," I shift uncomfortably. I notice Zack inch closer to me, straining to hear my words. I'm speaking so low they border being whispers. I take a deep breath before continuing, "Before he had moved in he had always been a little to touchy for my liking. Granted I hated being touched by anyone other than my mother... He would always hug me or lift me up... " I know i'm starting to shake but I continue, "But he would always 'accidently' touch me when he did... A month after he had moved into the house is when it started... I was... only seven at the time... When my mother wasn't home he would come to me... He'd always tell me that If I said anything it would brake my mother's heart... I didn't want to hurt her... I knew she was happy... I wanted her to stay happy... And if I said anything... I just... I couldn't bear to be the one to brake her heart..." I silenced myself for a moment wondering if this was enough. The air in the room was thick and I could feel my throat dry.

Zack's reached to rub my tense shoulders, "Its okay Cloud..." Zack new it wasn't... His stomach felt twisted in knots. Due to Cloud's reaction he had expected that someone had physically abused him... But to think his own step father... "Tell me everything...," Zack urged him on softly. He knew there was more to the story and no matter how sick it made him he knew it was best for me to vent everything out.

I try to clear my throat and take another uneasy breath, "...This... went on up until recently... I..." I had to focus my thought tears now threatening to spill from my eyes. I swallow the large knot in my throat and continue, "Right before we moved here... I-I couldn't... I couldn't take it anymore.. I..." I sob and Zack trys to comfort me, " It's okay Cloud... Take your time..."

I close my eyes tightly and control my sobs. I need to tell him... Everything... Even if he hates me for it...

"It was only a month ago, just before we moved here...," I began to tell him my most haunting memory. Something I will never forgive myself for... Something I'll never be able to forget...

--Flash Back--Nibelheim--

My mother was at work and I was impatient for her return. She was now working on the farm and the long hours kept her from the house. I flopped over on my bed and stared off at the ceiling. I hated when she was away, I missed her.. And when she was home.. I was safe from him.. I grind my teeth together my eyes narrowing at the ceiling about me. He wasn't home yet... I had just gotten out from school. On the days I was lucky he would go to the bar after work and wouldn't be back to the house until an ungodly hour of the night. If I wasn't lucky... I shivered at the thought... I just pray he comes home after mom gets here... I close my eyes tightly and my face scrunches together. I let out a heavy sigh. The sound of the door downstairs slamming makes me nearly jump out of bed. My eyes bolt to my alarm clock...

_He shouldn't be home... no... it's too soon.. Maybe it's mom... no... The farm would never let her leave early... There was far to much work to do and she barely got it done at the end of the day as is... _

My worst fears are confirmed as a powerful rugged voice yells from downstairs, "CLOUD!! GET DOWN HERE!!"

I panick. I want to run. Hide. Get away. Find some place of solitude far away from the man downstairs. I hear his heavy footsteps coming up the stairs. All I can do is stand and face him. I learned after the first few times of hiding from him that it would only make things worse once he found me.. And he always found me.. My eyes narrow at the door and I glare at it waiting for him to walk through. My fists held tightly against my sides, clutched so tightly my finger nails begin to draw blood. My teeth are clutched so tightly together my jaw begins to ache. The foot steps come closer. It takes everything I have not to move, not to run...

The door nearly slams open and I am face to face with him. His eyes glow with their glassy texture. He'd obiviously drunk... His cheeks are flushed, his body sways. His condition is very misleading. I had once thought to take advantage of his weakened state only to find he was even more powerful and violent when he is drunk. He cracked a couple ribs I recall. And it was hard searching for a reason why to tell my mother. I told her I was playing with the kids at school and I fell against some object, I can't remember what, and the impact had caused my ribs to crack. Truth be told I didn't have any friends, but my mother didn't know that. I knew it would hurt her, and I refused to hurt her at all. Thus the reason for silence about the man now standing before me. Eyeing me... My body shudders violently and the familiar feeling of burning vomit fills my throat. My stomach tightens as the man approaches me.

"Dun give me that look you ffucckin prick!!" He marches his way towards me with a scowl and grabs my throat thrusting me into the wall. I try to take a breath but he's blocking my airway. I struggle to keep my eyes open, only managing to open my right eye into a narrow slit. I can feel his hands making quick work of my belt and pants. Tears flow through my eyes as I try to retreat into the back of my mind. Away from this place and into my tiny holding room of blank white walls in complete solitude. He jolts me back into reality before I can fine solace in my mind. I feel him pull me towards and kiss my lips. I know I shouldn't have done it but I bite hard on his lip.

"YOUSONOFABITCH," he growls throwing me back into the wall. I immediately reach for my throat and take in some much needed air. I try to fill my lungs as quickly as possible. I fell to the floor on my knees, I shouldn't have been so stupid to leave myself open... He kicks me as hard as he can in my gut. The kick causes me to collasp on my side. All the air I desperately tried to take into my body leaves aburtly followed by a painful coughing fit. The same pain rips through me as he begins a relentless series of kicks into my stomach. He pauses only to start working on his own pants. I can hear the buckle of his belt and I begin to curl up into a ball. I try to plead, but my pleas only came as soft whimpers. I feel him rip me up from my position on the floor and roughly toss me towards the bed. I try to push him off as he comes closer. Again... It was the wrong thing to do... He punches me across my face right into my cheek bone. It swells almost immediately. I still try to fight... I don't want this.. I can't do this anymore.. I try, hard as I can, to push him off me again. He catches my flailing arms and pins them above my head with his right hand. He grips them so tightly I feel my joints painfully rub against eachother. His other hand steadies himself at my entrance. I tighten my sore muscles trying to ready myself for what I know will come... But nothing can ever ready me for it. I silently scream as he forces himself in me dry. The pain splitting me in half. My body rejects it and trys to throw itself backwards to climb away from the intruder inside me. To stop my movement he grabs my limp cock and squezzes it roughly. I can only silently sob and scream trying to move myself away from him. My voice is completely lost. Everytime he slams himself into me I can feel my body splitting in half. The pain can only be described as a hot searing knife slicing up my spine. He begins to grunt and I know it'll be over soon. My breaths are ragged and short. My anger rising. My head is boiling. He soon finishes inside me and I want to vomit. The feeling is disguisting. I know I can never wash myself clean of him. The rage and heart ache in my chest rise. My mind runs circles over and over again spinning. My thoughts are on only one thing... I need to stop him... I need to stop him for good. He lets his guard down as he finishes. His grip loosens and I feel my bulit up rage take over me all at once. Ignoring the bleeding pain between my legs, the burning in my eyes, and my swollen;battered and bruised body I lunge at him. Everything goes white... My only thought being... That I needed to make this end... for good...

--End Flashback--

My voice is choked and I'm afraid to tell him anymore. I look up at his eyes for the first time since I began speaking. My breath is caught in my chest again...

_He's...Crying..._

Tears fell from his eyes, and even though they fell at a steady pace he still offered me a warm smile. He reaches out for my cheek to comfort me and I yank my head away from his touch and look to the floor the on the side of the bed.

"...No...Zack... I...I'm not finished...," I should have left it at just that... I'm sure what I had said had been enough. But I new I had to tell him everything..

"Zack...," I have to pause he breath to hold back the sobs of pain. My eyes trail back to his...," I...I killed him..."

--Flashback--

I knocked the older man to the ground. Sitting on his chest I start punching as hard as I can into his face. My eyes are shut tightly as I lose myself in the rhyme. I hear the ungodly sounds of bone crunching against bone, and the warm feeling of blood against my knuckles. I don't stop... I just keep punching, I'm afraid if I stop he'll rise back up to attack me again. I can't stop, and I don't... Not until I collasp from exhaughtion. I fall to the side of the man and my wide eyes stare at the image before me. I come back to myself and the image makes the vomit rise from my stomach once again. The man's once broad features are practically caved in and completely unreconizable. I look down at my hands now covered with blood. My breathing because rapid and short as I try to scrub the blood from my hands. I feel myself becoming light headed and everything spins into blackness.

--End Flashback--

I have to tear my eyes away from Zack, "I..I woke up in the hospital... They let me go...because it was..in my own defense... but..." I choke on the words, "That doesn't change the fact... that i'm a murderer...!!" My body quivers violently. I don't know how Zack will react and I'm afraid to open my eyes. I keep them shut tightly as my tears stream down my face. Zack remains quiet infront of me and I can't open my eyes to see him. I can't look into his eyes... I'm afraid his disguist... \

_How could anyone want to love me... knowing i'm nothing but a monster... _

--End Chapter!!

K so I went through the old chapters and started fixing all the errors... I kno i kno there was ALOT but... I have been posting these rather quickly so if you notice mistakes don't worry I will proof read these and fix them! so Cloud's now afraid of what zack thinks of him... What will zack do after just learning that cloud killed someone... and will cloud ever be able to erase his torn childhood and blood stained hands... Review!! let me kno what ya think! thanks for reading


	8. Chapter 8

Okay so last chapter ... disturbing and very very sad I know!! I wanted it to be authentic not just some i was raped poor me sort of thing ya kno? so I went for it... and i'm sure i made quite a few ppl uncomfortable it wasn't easy to write mind u ... but on to better things!! After dropping the weight off his shoulders cloud now has to face zack ( i promise this one will be uplifting!! ... for the most part...) Enjoy!

-- Chapter 8 --

Only seconds go by, but those seconds felt like years to me. With each shakey breath I take in I grow more and more anixous. I feel as if i'm aging before him. I can't wait much longer, the suspense feels like needles pricking my skin. I can't look at him, I can only open my eyes and stare at the bed.

" I-I should... I should go...," I start to move off the bed and stand, "I've caused you... enough trouble..."

I walk to the door and place my hand on the knob. I hesititate to twist it open.

_He really does... think of me as a monster..._

I only manage to turn the knob quater ways before I feel a hand reach out and grab my arm. Shocked I look back. Zack's eyes are full of tears and a faint and strained smile is worn on his face. Silently he pulls me into his embrace. There are no words, none are needed... He strokes my back and rests his chin at the top of my head. His grip pulling me ever closer to him. I feel his warm body surround me. The cold chills and fear of rejection melt away. I bury my head deep in his chest. I wrap my own arms around him tightly. I'm afraid if I loosen my grip he'll fall away from me. I can't help but to be frightened that his affections aren't real. He moves his lips to my forehead and kisses me. Almost knowingly in reassurance that he is here, and he's not going anywhere. For the first time in what seems like ages he speaks. Soft, comforting, and full of sadness, "Cloud...I'm sorry..."

--

We spent the rest of our friday night woven together in Zack's bed. Thankfully his parents were gone for the weekend. Now that I think about it, I never see Zack's parents around. I can chuckle softly at the thought of finding their son in bed with some strange boy they've never met.

"What' so funny spike," Zack says grinning ruffling my already messy blonde hair.

I smile back softly, "Just thinking... What would your parents would do.."

Zack tilts his head slightly to the side in slight confusion. I nudge him and use my pointer to direct his eyes from myself and slowly back to him. I can note a faint blush forming on his cheeks along with a soft, "Oh..." as a response.

"Hey Zack..." my voice starts to grow softer. It's been bugging me ... I need to ask him... why...

"Hm...? What is it Cloudy," he kisses my forehead before adding, "You know you can ask me anything."

I feel the corners of my lips tug upwords and my face softens. "Zack.. What made you... Invite me over and..," I blush as I remember him passionately crashing his lips against my own.

Zack chuckles before charatistically raising his hand behind his head scratching at his hair. "Honestly..."

I find myself inching towards him to hear his words clearly. His eyes look up to the ceiling as if searching for an answer.

He sighes with a smile, "... I had this whole speech... But when you were standing at my door.. I almost completely lost my nerve... I was at a complete loss for words."

He pauses again to considers how to describe his exact emotions. "When we got to the room... It was do or die I suppose. I thought if I didn't go for it at that moment I never would.."

A wicked smile forms on his lips, " Sides you're just to cute for your own good Chocobo head."

He ruffles my hair again, but he keeps his hand in my hair. He than drags his hand through my hair to where the base of my skull and the top of my spine meet. He slowly and gently pulls me in and draws a kiss from my lips. I kiss him back reaching my own hand up to cup his jaw to keep him from braking the kiss. Everytime our lips meet a warm tickling sensation radiates throughout my body. I can't help but feel giddy. I sigh softly into the kiss and trace the tip of my tongue along his bottom lip. I take his bottom lip softly between my teeth and nibble the sensitive flesh before kissing him again. My hand only makes it half way over his abdoment before his hand catches my wrist. He breathlessly whispers his eyes barely open speaking in a lustful hiss, "Cloud... If you only knew what you do to me..."

I tease the indentations lining his muscles over his stomach with my finger tips. I kiss his neck and nibble gently before trailing my tongue up to the lobe of his ear drawing it into my mouth. I suckle on the lobe. Nibbling on the flesh and drawing my tongue over it again I nearly purr, "...Tell me..."

Unknown to Zack his effects have possesed me the moment I looked into his eyes. He groans at my teasing and it takes ever ounce of strength to place his hands on my shoulders and pull me face to face to him. Barely inches apart, "Cloud...you don't understand... I don't want to rush this.. ," he bites his lip roughly trying to maintain control of his body. "...If you keep this up..."

Much to Zacks relief, and utter disappointment, I comply to his wishes. I want so bad to allow my hands to wander his body. I know I'm not ready, but still... The urges to touch him, feel the tone and ridge of the muscles stretched across his body. My heart races just thinking about it. From where he holds my wrist I rest my hand over his chest. He inhales and exhales in quick steady breaths, his heart beating fiercly in his chest.

"Zack...," This weekend is too surreal and sooner or later we had to come back down to earth. Unfortunately, I was the one to bring this to his attention, "...What.. will we do... about this...?" I don't know how else to phrase the question.

He frowns in question, "...What do you mean, Cloudy?"

"Zack, what about.. friends, family...," I trail off softly thinking back to the incident in the locker room, "and our safety.."

Optimistically he smiles, " Come on Cloudy, you think I'd really let anyone hurt ya again." He tilts my chin up to look him directly in his eyes, I almost lose myself in them. I can't get over how mezmerizing they are... I shake my head...

_No focus Cloud... _

"Zack, I'm not talking about me..." I look to him my eyes watering, "They won't be after just me... Your friends... Everyone you know... They won't treat you any different than they treat me..."

"Aw, Cloudy... Don't cry, it's alright... I've known these guys fo..."

I cut him off and I can't help but snap at him, "You won't be any different!" I grab his shoulders and force him to look into my eyes, our eyes searching eachothers. " They'll alienate you the way they did me... You don't have just me to worry about... You're putting yourself in harms way..," my next words are faint, " They'll come after you... just like they came after me..."

Zack considers my words carefully. There's no response he can give me, it's obivious he didn't think this far... I can't help but crack a smile in disbelief, " You sure you didn't bring me here on impluse in the first place."

Zack laughes nervously, "Well, I guess that did have a little part in it..." He gives me a lop sided smile and motions a 'tiny bit' with his fingers, "But just a little..."

I shake my head tilting it to the side eyeing Zack. I can't help but to admire just how handsome he really is. I take a deep breath as realization dawns on me, "We...let anyone know about us..."

Zack motions to make a objection and I silence him before he gets a chance, " Zack... You'll lose everything... I won't be the cause of that..."

Zack nods slowly and asks very seriously, "Cloud... what about you... You really expect me to let them take everything out on you? They'll get suspicious when I keep coming to your aid... And don't think for a second I can over look you getting hurt..." He holds my face tenderly stroking my cheek with his thumb. " I don't want to ever see you hurt again."

_I've never had someone worry about me so much. Does he really care so much that he'd sacrafice the life he knows for me... I can't allow him to do that... There has to be some way around it..._

Zack sighes throwing his arms behind his head leaning back against the head board. "Tch... We'd be living a double life than."

_A...double... _

A devilish smirk pulls at the corner of my lips, " Zack you're a genius!"

Zack raises me a brow and replies casually waving the comment off, "O.K. Spike I really appreciate the compliament but I really don't know what that has to do with our situation here."

His comment is followed by a soft 'Ouff' as my elbow nudges him in his gut. Again a puzzled look, " You mean you actually have an idea?? Geezzz... and here I thought I was finally getting the reconginition I deserve..."

I ignore his added humor, " So, All we have to do is make everyone think we're both straight... right...?"

Zack raises his eyebrow once more this time i swear it could've dug into his hairline. " How'd you suppose we do that... Pretty sure two boys equals gay..."

I grin, " You said it yourself... We'll just have to live a double life..."

--End Chapter 8

Sorry the chapters so short! Wicked tired and I kinda wanna get started on another story as well... don't worry i'll try to post at least 1 chapter a day... thanx for reading!!


	9. Chapter 9

Sorry I didn't update yesterday! Friends + bottles inability to write... or do anything haha O well -.-; So I wanted to catch up a little

-- Chapter 9 --

The next day Zack and myself walked together to school. A few heads shot odd glances at Zack, however he just gave them his characteristically large grin and a quick wave. By the time we sat down for class I noticed a the majority of the room had their eyes darting between me and Zack. In complete and utter confusion as to why Zack was hanging out with the gay kid. I smiled at the thought of all these looks disappearing from their faces once she got here. I instinctively look to my watch, She should be here in a couple hours. But, than again, she never tends to be very punctual...

...Make that three hours... It'll be the first time I've seen her since she last visited me in Nibelheim...

I think back to the last time I saw her. She was worried about me, and for obivious reasons. I felt very detached at the time. And she knew the moment she walked through the door that something was bothering me. She always had a sort of sixth sense when it came to me... I always found it quite odd. Like with Zack I found myself to be more open with her. I was comfortable talking to her for some strange reason. All and all maybe it was because her and Zack were very much alike in a lot of ways.

Maybe thats why I couldn't brush off Zack... Among other things... I muse to myself.

--

A few hours later and I was sitting with Zack at lunch. A bit annoyed, Zack could sense my annoyance and tilted his head at me in question.

"Whats up Spike?"

I sigh heavily, "She should've been here by now..."

"Maybe she's just being fashionably late," Zack elbowed my arm softly, "Getting all dressed up for you perhaps."

I scoff at his remark and hear my named being shouted from behind me. I looked over my shoulder just as a pair of slender arms wrapped around my neck. Standing above me the girl tilted my head back and stared down at me before kissing my forehead, "Sorrrrie I was latee!!"

Zack smiled at the girl even though really he was jealous that she got to do what he had wanted to do all morning since they got to this forsaken place. The girl attracted alot of attention with her out burst, and even more people dropped their forks as they saw me turn out of my chair and lift the girl up and spin her before pulling her into a close hug.

She giggled softly, "It's really been too long Cloud!" I smile to her softly, "It really has, Yuffie."

I turn to Zack, noting the eyes across the lunch room dart to me and the very attractive girl next to me, "Yuffie, Zack. Zack, This is my girlfriend, Yuffie ."

Zack smiled and stood up to greet the girl formally. Cloud couldn't help but notice that everyone was leaning in on their seats trying to figure out just what was going on.

This might actually work...

--

Later on that day I got a few unexpected apologies. Most from guys of course, though at first they didn't really know how to approach me. Quite a few managed to open their apologies with comments on my 'girlfriend'. I didn't really have much to say to them, though rarely I ever had much to say to anyone.

Well with the exception of Zack and Yuffie...

The most unexpected apology came from Reno, well.. If you could really call it an apology. It was more of a 'Sorry I beat you up cuz' that bitch got issues yo' sort of thing. I even talked to him, well he talked, and I couldn't get him to stop... So I just had to listen... Funny for a guy who was about to kill me the week before for being 'gay' he had no problem chatting with me as if I was a long lost friend. He walked through the hall with his arm around my neck, I did however cut his speech about Yuffie in a bikini and a pair of short shorts off pretty quickly. I blushed at the thought... Not because I found it arousing... Just awkward, I really didn't think of Yuffie that way and it was to strange to think of such an image of her. Reno took my blushing in the opposite light and burst out laughing saying something about Yuffie; dress up; kinky...

It was... Just disturbing...

While I got apologies and truces, Aerith and Tifa were getting nothing but cold shoulders from everyone. Aerith and Tifa have been known to gang up on people they weren't fond of before. But the thought of spreading a rumor to this caliber was really unforgivable in the other students eyes. I sigh inwardly, I don't see why being gay is such a big deal...

The two were very bluntly being alienated from their usual adoring social groups. It really wasn't intended, but I can't say I would complain. I actually enjoyed watching Tifa squirm a little. It was a perverse pleasure to see her as an outcast, rather than miss popularity. She had always been the center of attention in Nibelheim, and apparently here as well. It was enjoyable to see her as the outcast for once, instead of the other way around. But strangely enough no matter how much I enjoyed watching the girl shrink into herself, I couldn't help but feel sorry for her.

My thoughts were interrupted by Yuffie's voice, "Oooh Darlinnnnng!!"

I visibly twitch, Did...she just call me... darling...

"Aw, don't look that way Cloud," the girl exclaimed as she took my arm in hers. "So, we need to catch up on quite a bit! But! First things first," she pulls her arm back and scrambles through her bag pulling out a mess of magazine clippings. "So, about this dance, which dress do you think I should wear?"

I can only blink trying to focus at the numerous cut outs being tossed infront of me. "Yuffie, do w-..."

A finger silenced my lips, " As your girlfriend, I want to go this dance. So... You gotta take me riight?? You might even have some fun! You got two weeks before the big day!"

She leans in a little closer to whisper in my ear, "You know, you got quite a few hotties in this school there Cloudie. You owe me big time..." Her smile beamed, " So.. We'll go over details later! I'll see you tomorrow, k?"

She takes off down the hallway and I can't help but smile brightly. She does so much for me... She really is an amazing girl.

--

The two weeks before the dance went by rather quickly. Everything was going well in school. Everyone was throughly convinced about my relationship with Yuffie, which quite frankly I would even be convinced if I didn't know any better. Yuffie and I always had a sort of blurry relationship, don't get me wrong there was no attraction sexually, but we were always very close. Zack would even tease me from time to time about it. The only two who weren't convinced, no surprise, was Aerith and Tifa. I'm not so much worried about them anymore. Fortunate for myself, they have done similar things to their other classmates. And once everyone thought that they were just lying for their own benefit the majority of our class had just simply given them the cold shoulder.

_And as for Zack and myself_, I find a blush creep along my cheeks. It was difficult having to keep our hands to ourselves at school. For instance, allow me to elaborate on the event that took place two days ago in gym class. Zack, after taking a warm shower, wrapped in only a towel... which mind you was so loose around his hips it was nearly falling off... deliberately brushed his half naked body against me while walking past me to his locker. The fresh scent of his body wash, the warm flush of his skin, the droplets of water still streaming slowly and very... teasingly down his well toned slender body... Well, you get the idea... All I could think of was slamming him into the lockers and kiss him roughly. I would've never thought of thinking about such things. I always thought I would love gentle and soothing touches and give them back as I received them. But with Zack... _The boy was just too much for my body to handle.._. I couldn't help but lose my thoughts and purely want to act on instinct alone.

Somehow, we managed to keep our relationship under the radar. Yuffie drew attention always from our wandering eyes, she was the only one who would catch them. She teases me relentlessly on the phone about how 'adorable' we are. Going on about just chopping any smug jerk who things they can come between us. She knows it's not that simple, just like I know it won't happen anytime soon. Not in high school anyway...

Zack had spoke to me about moving back with him to Gongaga. Or perhaps finding a quiet place we could stay elsewhere. I had entertained the idea, I wouldn't mind running off with Zack and living happily ever after. But the problem would be the key word in that sentence, Running. I ran enough. Zack made that all to clear to me, even though he doesn't realize it. I've ran from everything my entire life. I don't want to keep running for the rest of it.

"Zack...," a comfortable smile softens my features and allow my eyes to slowly drift shut. He's been so patient with me. I don't tend to help either, I have to remind myself. It's just so hard to keep my hands off the beauty. I tense involuntarily when things begin to heat up and almost sensing this he always kisses my forehead and pulls me into a simple embrace. I can only bite my lip and settle my shakey breath. I know it's even harder for him, _he really is to good to me_.

I sigh looking myself over in the full length mirror in my room. I shake my head at the image, I was never one for any type of formal wear. _I did promise Yuffie though... _

A faint blush mattes itself on my cheeks at my next thought, _I wonder how Zack will look in his semi-formal wear... _I can just image the way his dress shirt will tug at certain muscles as he moves. I raise a brow at myself, _Since when did I turn into such a pervert..._ Anytime I happen to think about Zack there's always one perverse thought that pops into mind. _Well, The boy is to damn attractive for his own good... _

"Cloud," I hear my mother calling from down the stairs, "Yuffie is here, hurry on down stairs sweetie!"

I head down stairs and find Yuffie talking to my mother. Yuffie really is adorable. She is wearing a pale green strapless dress with a number of assorted sequins draped across the chest in an ivy like pattern. The front of the dress is open a bit at the bottom as a slit rises up til just about her mid-thigh. The sequins also follow the slit up from the bottom of the dress. The fabric hugs her small frame at the top and flows softly against her skin towards the bottom of the dress. I smile at the sight of her, "Yuffie, you look beautiful." She giggles with a small blush, " Well I sure hope I do, you helped me pick out the dress. " _She never was one to take compliaments gracefully..._ I can only chuckle_. _

_"_You ready to head over to Zack's place," I ask. Before Yuffie has a chance to answer my mother abrutly chimes into the conversation, "Wait!! I need to take a few pictures first!!"

--

After a mind numbing session of my mother taking enough pictures to fill, not one but two memory cards, in her camera she finally dismissed us to the dance. _Tch, Only a few pictures she says... I feel like my eyes could melt out of their sockets from all the flashing!_

_Ok, The plan is to meet Zack at his house and they would make there way to the dance from there_.

Zack had boasted about having a flashy ride, but frankly I pictured something more along the lines of a bettle VW, Zack did have a tendency of exaggerating. So I wasn't going to take his word so seriously. Well, that was until I saw what awaited us in the drive way of his home. Yuffie's eyes lit up the size of saucers and let out a high pitched squeal. Bolting to huge the vechicle in front of her she examined every inch in awe. I however was just amazed that she could move so quickly in her heels and dress. She was dismissed from touching the large vechicle but a very over protective Zack. I laughed softly to myself at the two aruging over their new obession. The vechicle was amazing, A stretch hummer, fully equip with shiny chrome rims and a very glossy Black paint job. After prying the two apart from the hummer I was finally able to get them to climb into the beast so we could make our way to the dance. As Zack and Yuffie went on and on over the interior of the hummer I became lost in my own thoughts.

The dance was being held at a hotel, which I thought odd because this wasn't prom. Prom was the big dance night, and that was still a few monthes away. For just a Winter ball this really seemed just to extravagant. The hotel had a large catering area we were renting out, and Hotel rooms were avaiable at discounted prices for students. Zack had a room reserved for after the dance. I forget why he said he reserved one though... Soon my questions were answered.

As the hummer came to a stop I was pulled from my thoughts, "This... isn't the hotel..."

Zack smirked, " What Cloudy, you thought I was going to go to the dance without a date." I raised my brow, _Well Zack did mention he was going to bring a date..._ It would seem odd if one of the most popular guys in school had went without a date. The door nearly flung open as a very loud red head busted in the doorway accompanied by two girls, both wearing dresses entirely too short and too low, greeted the three.

"Time to start the party Yo!!" I look over to Reno, who I noticed has to brown paper bags in his arms. He hands one of the bags over to Zack and one to myself. When he hands one of the bags to me he winks, friendly, "So I owed ya from before so heres my payment, no hard feelings, yo." I blink and peer into the bag and close it immediately after realizing what 'presents' Reno had brought with him. "H-how did you... " Reno smirked, " I got my ways.. " Reno and the girls slid into the hummer and seat themselves down next to Zack. I grow annoyed as Zack's date is all to comfortable squeezing herself against him. Theres enough to seat 4 more for christ sake. Thankfully Zack speaks up, "Yo Reno, You me and Cloudy front and center. Girls you all sit where Cloudy was sitting. Come on Spike," Zack motions for me to come over. The girls all sit together on the opposite end of the hummer, much to my relief. But I do however feel bad for Yuffie who pretends to gag herself as I look over to her in sympathy. I move inbetween Zack and Reno and sit down cautiously. Reno grabs a couple small glasses, shot glasses, from his coat pocket. And hands them out to me and Zack, of course, keeping one for himself as well.

I stare at the shot glass biting my lip, I never drank before... And it must have been obivious because I soon saw Reno eye balling me.

"Don't worry yo! You're drinking wit the pro's," He rips a bottle from one of the bags, " Good ole' Capt'n!" He exclaims this while opening the bottle and pouring some into all of our glasses. Zack and Reno down theres almost immediately and I stare at the funny light brown liquid. It's smell makes my nose twitch slightly.

I feel the pair watching and waiting, "Can't start another round til you go, bottoms up yo!"

I take a small breath and throw the shot back quickly, the strange tastes makes my nose wrinkle and I can feel a tiny burning in the pit of my stomach. Before I can even blink Reno starts filling the glasses again. I look over to Zack who wrinkles his nose in an attempt to tease me. I scouff at his efforts and toss back my next shot before the other two start, and give Zack a cocky glance. He grins and takes his next shot, as Reno pours another round.

"Cloudy's a trooper yo! But wait til we hit the hard stuff!"

My eyebrow twitches, _You mean... this stuff isn't hard..._

Reno almost giddy throwing his arm over cloud and tapping the bottle of Capt'n against Zack's shot glass, "We're gonna get so Sloushed yo!!"

I hear the girls giggle and see Yuffie roll her eyes. Zack just smiles with an ear to ear grin, "Next bottle!"

_This... is going to be one hell of a night..._

--Chapter 9 Complete!! FINALLY!!

_K finally complete sorry it took so long... complete and utter writers block... and i've been trying to catch up on proof reading since i'm getting more reviews on my laziness o.O; than the story um... so yeah will have another chapter up soon!! Sorry for the wait!! So lets re cap... dance + Cloud + drinking + Zack + angry Aerith and Tifa + Reno + Hotel the next chapter woot woot!! o.O; i'm so not weird..._


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

By the time we got to the dance my cheeks with fairly pink. Yuffie, who decided she didn't want to be excluded from our 'fun' decided to join in and was now sporting a very similar red glow on her cheeks. Zack and Reno, all but ignoring their dates as they trailed behind them, walked in right behind us. I felt Zack reach out and pull me towards them nearly ripping me from Yuffie's arm. She let's out a small protest as Zack throws an arm over me and smirks, "CLouDY! GEez, Leaving us behind already were ya?"

Reno snickers, "This is so lame yo! We should pound a few more drinks in the room, this shit is only enter... enter-tang-ging with a buzz Yo!"

A small laugh from myself at Reno's, very well pronounced, comment, " I think you might just have a buzz already Kid."

Reno tilts his head and scrunches his eyes, "Kid? Kid's got Jokes yo!" He reaches over Zack and ruffles my hair, "This kids not so bad!" Reno's attention broke as soon as he saw Aerith and Tifa standing in their own corner of the dance. He laughed noticing no one was speaking to the two and they had looked rather bored, "Serves the BitchES riight, yo! How can you diss this kid riight here!"

I had to snicker, "Reno you did jump me not too long ago, **yo.**"

Reno scratched the back of his head and chuckled, " Oh yea, Hey now that was ag--es ago Spikes!! " Reno's attention was broken again as his date pulled on his tie, he slapped her hand off gently and tugged her chin up and kissed her, " I lead babe, not the other way around." With that Reno saluted us as he dragged the girl to the floor for some, very inappropriate, dancing. I lean just a tad bit into Zack, wishing I could move closer. I can only get so close to him and I must tell you it is quite aggravating. Yuffie marches over dragging Zack's date on her arm, "Fair, Strife, you guys done drifting off into space? We, " she motions between her and the other girl, " would like to dance." The boys both smiled sheepishly and did as 'their' ladies requested.

The night went on rather smoothly, I was having more fun than I cared to admit. Though, I wondered if it was from the effects of the alcohol. I definately was speaking a lot more than usual, and my normally reserved nature seemed to fly out the window. I was talking with pretty much anyone, it was so surreal. I noted the stares and glaring from Tifa and Aerith, but I couldn't give a rat's ass at the moment. I didn't care about them, what they were thinking, I honestly didn't give a shit about anything at that moment. The night was going well, and because of the loud music I had enough excuses to move closer to Zack so he could 'tell' me something I 'couldn't hear' over the loud roar of the music. I relished the touch of his warm breath, even if it stung my nostrils with alcohol, against my ear, neck and cheek. I would even be bold enough to 'bumb' into Zack as we danced with our 'partners'. It really started developing into a game, but by the end of the night I wanted to jump him than and there.

As the night wound down we all headed up to the room. All of us being, Zack, myself, Reno, the two skimpy dressed girls, my lovely date Yuffie, and one other boy that we had met during the dance. He didn't go to our school, he was dating one of the girls that did attend our school. However, this 'girlfriend' of his was no where to be found. So he just followed us up. He had medium length silver hair and almost cat-like green and blue eyes. He stood at just about my height, and dare I say a bit more petite than myself. Which, I muse, I didn't think it quite possible.

At the room, without a moments notice, Reno has pulled out a very familiar... and almost empty... bottle of Captn' Morgan. He wiggled the bottom of the bottle and stared at it for a moment shrugging, " Once this ones polished off we'll move on to my other buddy, Mr.Jack himself!"

Reno and Zack began pulling the dresser in the hotel room away from the wall, clearing it off. One of the girls than pulled out plastic cups and started setting them up on the dresser on either side. I could only cock an eyebrow in confusion. Thankfully Zack plopped down on the bed next to me and explained what 'game' we were going to play. "Good ole' fashion beer pong! ... But with liquior, since, Reno thinks beer is for pussies."

Reno grins ear to ear, "DAmn straight! Hit'em Hard Hit'em Quick! None o' that sissy shit yo!"

Zack and Reno played on one team and Myself and the other boy...Kadaj! That's the name!... Played against them.

The girls sat off mostly to the side sipping on mixed contraptions they made with Orange juice and Vodka, While we played out 'liquior pong'. After four games of that, it was obivious the girls were getting bored. So Zack suggested the next game," FlipCUP!"

Zack, childish as he was sober, was even more silly and cute drunk. I had to keep a mental note of having a few drinks with Zack, alone.

It took me a while to get into the game. I kept glaring at the cup as I flipped it and it toppled over to the side. "No Cloud gentle gentle," Yuffie chimed.

So I flicked it gently, and it barely moved. After a good hour or so of losing this game... _Every...Single... Time... _I twitch. I began to pout, yes... I pouted... In a full crossed arms, childish, I don't wanna anymore! Pout..

Zack couldn't help but slide over to the pouting boy and pinch both his cheeks,"He's sooooooCUTE! Don't you think so REno??"

Reno just shook his head, "Whatever you say Yo. Now don't tell me I gots ta keck your ass too yo."

Zack laughed, "You're going to 'keck' my ass? Reno?"

Reno's already alcohol flushed cheeks grew almost impossibly redder, "Whatever Yo! What we playing next?"

Kadaj smirked, " Well, Strip poker is always an option."

Reno stared at the three lovely ladies to busy in their own conversation to realize just 'why' Reno was staring over at them drooling at the thought. "I'm in Yo!"

Zack spoke for the both of us, " So in for it!

A few rounds of cards later, and all the boys were down to nothing, including myself. We all sat on the floor in our boxers as the girls sat across from us with evil grins.

"One more round boys," Reno's date purred. Zack's date chimed in as well, " If you guys win this round we'll go straight to panties." Yuffie smirked, " Just one round... and we could catch up to your guys, than it's anybodies game..."

Immediately I drop out. If I know anything about anything, even in my drunken state, Yuffie does not make bets she knows she can't win. Especially with something like this she wouldn't dare bet on it if she knew she was going to lose. She's a not a thief or a cheat, but thats a self proclaimed statement. And if Cloud remembered correctly she 'Always' Cheated to win. Even when it came to monopoly or chess or just getting a couple bucks out of him for something she wanted.

_Nope, I'm allllllll set... _

The familiar sight of Zack in his boxers, because of gym..., makes me blush. Luckily my cheeks are already red, so my blushing goes unnoticed.

Reno mutters a protest, " Come on SPikeY we gotta stick together on this one!"

Zack soon folds his cards as well, "I'm out, If these ladies see me in all my glory you guys won't have a chance. So... I'm only thinking of my friends!"

Reno scouffs, " Get over yourself Fair, Yo Kadaj, you in??"

And thus... Reno and Kadaj had to run a naked lap through the hotel...

Yuffie quite proud of herself gave low fives to the other girls, " How'd you know Cloudy."

I cocked an eyebrow, "How wouldn't I know, you used to do this all the time."

--

It surprised me when the boys came back, they actually looked proud of their lap. They threw on their boxers quickly and began flirting with the girls.

Shortly there after Yuffie left, her mother picked her up from the hotel. She didn't want her daughter to stay the night at some fancy hotel with a couple boys, and I don't blame her. But, I muse, If she knew Zack and I were gay... Maybe she wouldn't have minded as much. I chuckle to no one in particular. Reno and Kadaj left after Yuffie, Reno with his date, and Kadaj with Zack's date. Zack didn't mind, he was really annoyed with the girl. She was latched on him all night, with the exception of when Kadaj started giving her his affections. Than it was Kadaj's ear she was purring into.

So now I lay down on the bed, head spinning, trying to focus. Zack said he needed a shower and I could still hear the water running in the other room. I close my eyes to stop some of the spinning, but it only makes it feel as if my body is spinning in the opposite direction the room is spinning. I shot my eyes open and clasped a hand over my mouth. I stumble to my feet, none to gracefully, and shove the door open to the bathroom. Zack hearing this pokes his head out from the curtain only to see me bent over the toilet emptying the contents of my stomach. I feel his wet hand caress my back as he steps out of the shower. He lifts the spiked of hair away from my face as I begin to dry heave. It's the worst feeling I've ever had to experience. I felt like my stomach was coming out from my throat. The spinning never stopped, but I felt a lot better after my puking ceased. I leaned into Zack's embrace, when it suddenly occurred to me. I was being held by a _Very __**Naked Zack**__. _I couldn't help the blush that seemed to take over my entire body this time.

"Cloud, Can you undress so we can get you cleaned off in the shower," he asks me softly while stroking my hair.

I hadn't realized it but I didn't exactly make the toilet, and had a very pungent smell of vomits radiating through my nostrils. It was almost enough to get me sick again, I fumbled with the buttons on my shirt and moaned in frustration not being able to grasp them properly.

"Stupid...Trickey bastards...," I mutter to myself.

Zack chuckles and helps me with my shirt, " You have to get your pants though, ok?"

I nod as he slips the shirt off my shoulders, I can feel his fingers linger a bit longer against my skin as he pulls off the article of clothing. It sends a cool shiver down my spine. He helps me to my feet and turns to grab a few things from the sink. I manage to climb out from my pants and boxers and step into the shower. I tilt my head into the spray of the shower. Bringing my hands up across my face and through my hair. It feels so strange, my skin is practically feels numb against my touch. I almost don't notice as Zack steps in the shower behind me. I can feel his hands softly trail from the small of my back up to my neck. His rough hands lace themselves through my hair and turn me slowly to face him. His smile is warm and gentle. I go to kiss him but i'm stopped short by a long piece of plastic pressing against my lips. I blink my eyes open and find the strange object to be a toothbrush. His other hand holds a tube of tooth paste. I chuckle softly taking the hint. I turn again to the spray of the shower to brush my teeth.

As I spit the foam out and rinse my mouth I zone out staring at the water swirling down the drain. I take in a soft breath and lower my head. The hot water running down the back of my neck and down my back. Zack's hands once again make it to my body, gentle and hestitant. Careful hands trail to my shoulders and turn me towards him once more. He moves in slowly, meeting my gaze the entire time, his lips press against my own. The simple contact makes me melt, and I can feel my knees growing weak. His hand trails to the back of my head, fingers twisting into my hair, grasping so softly. I find myself moving my own hand up through his black hair. I can't get over how soft the heavy wet hair feels against my fingers. I kiss him back sliding my tongue against his bottom lip. Everything feels so amazing...

"...Zack...I-I... I want...to..."

--End Chapter 10 --

Ok so sorry to stop short next chapter will be a lemon... this makes it easier to skip it for ppl who don't want to read it... it will be up tomorrow!!


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

"...Zack..." I moan over his lips and he pulls me against him. The warmth of the water splashing between us and the natural heat radiating off of him are enough to squeeze another moan from me. He kisses me deeper, his hot tongue challenging my own. My hand wanders his torso and back, while my other hand holds the back of his head. I'm afraid if I let go he'll pull away from our kiss, and I can't bare the idea of his lips leaving mine. Or, at least, I thought I couldn't bare it. Until I felt his lips moving down to my neck. His hot breath hitting against my skin forcing goose bumps to appear over my skin. His lips and tongue dance over the sensitive skin on my neck and collar bone. My body shudders against the feeling. I lean over to take Zack's neck under my own lips. I try to imitate his movements. I lick, I nibble, I kiss, I even bite softly a few times. I receive a soft moan humming through Zack's throat as a prize.

He quickly pulls my face towards his and takes my lips into his own once more. I press my body against his. The feeling of bare skin against my own naked body is almost too much to take. I gasp as I feel my erection brush against his. Wanting that contact again I push my hips into his. His hips buck involuntarily against my own, grinding us against each other.

He takes me off guard and lifts my legs wrapping them around his hips. He quickly switches off the water and grasps my ass to keep me steady. He quickly steps out from the tub, watching his footing, he moves to the door into the bedroom. We barely make it out of the bathroom before he pins me against the wall. All the while his lips seemingly all over my neck and lips. I grunt after hitting the wall but I honestly don't care. I move myself as best I can against his hips. I can feel 'him' pressing against me. I unwrap my legs from around his hips, at this point my body takes over. I kiss him, hard, before pushing him back on the bed. I kiss over his neck until he falls back on the bed, my lips moving over every inch of his body. The hard, toned muscles covering his chest and stomach feel good against my lips. I can't help but tease some of the outlines of his muscles with my tongue. I move my hands up his legs, my left stopping short on his thigh rubbing and kneading the flesh underneath, my right holding his hip and rubbing my thumb against it. My mouth stops short over the head of his cock, my breath teasing over the still dampened flesh.

"Mmmm, god Cloud... please...," Zack begs.

The sound of the low and lust filled voice makes me shudder. I use the hand previously massaging his flesh to cup his balls and hold the base of his cock. I flick my tongue across the slit and underneath the sensitive flesh under his head. My right hand holding his hips down preventing him from bucking his hips. I caress his base and slowly move my tongue along his length. I hear a loud groan escape his parted lips, and I take the opportunity to take him all in at once. I have to pause for a moment to relax my throat, but I soon continue my assault.

Zack's body in turn shudders, the hot wet mouth surrounding him makes him melt into putty. Zacks breath begins quicken and starts coming out in short gasps. "Oh...God...Cloud," he stammers out in between groans.

I move start to pull my mouth up slowly wrapping my tongue around him as I move back to the tip. I swirl my tongue around and suck gently before plunging back down over him. I continue his motion a few times, each time sucking just a little harder as I got to the tip. My hand soon joins in, moving up with my mouth and crashing back down over him. His hips are becoming harder to hold down, I know he's getting close. I pull my mouth off of his cock and hover less than an inch above it. Allowing my breath to dance over his tip. Before I realize it Zack has already pulled me up on top of him. He pulls me into a long and desperate kiss pushing his hips against mine. Grinding against him I moan_, I'm not afraid... It just feels so right... _

"Zack... Please..." I don't really know what I'm asking him, or why I'm pleading. It escapes my lips without any thought. As if my body commanded those words bypassing my brain. Zack softly grasps my wrist and takes my middle and index finger in his mouth. He sucks on them softly before I feel him lather them with his saliva.

"Cloud...I ... I want you.. to take me first," He says nervous and breathlessly. I nod my head moving my fingers towards his entrance. I move my fingers around the tight ring of flesh. I kiss him softly as I begin to slip in the tip of my finger. It's tight, but I don't want to force it, I know it can be painful. The last thing I want to do is hurt Zack, I wiggle in small and slow circles inching my finger in. I recieve a small gasp. I bite his lip softly nibbling at the swollen flesh. I pause for a moment to apply more spit to my fingers before bringing my lips across his lips and along his jaw. I move my finger back down, the first easily goes back in. I pull back my finger a bit just enough to move the second in. I push my fingers in and he moans, I stretch inside of him and curl my fingers. I feel him push himself down against my fingers and moan my name, I smirk knowing exactly what I found. I play with it moving my finger against it, teasing it. I extract another moan from him and he wiggles around my fingers, "Oh...fucking Christ Cloud... Please..."

"..Please...," my voice is low and taunting, "Please what...?"

He almost whimpers his response, " Please..."

I still wait for the answer I'm looking for, hitting that sweet spot inside him.

"Uhhn...Please... Fuck...I want you in me... Please Fuck me...," He chokes between breaths.

I kiss his chest and move my mouth over his erect nipple. I lap my tongue over it and blow softly. He hisses as his nipple hardens even more, feeling the cool air run over the hot trace of my saliva. I spit into my hand and bring it down to lather my hard erection. I slowly push the tip to his entrance. I look to his eyes to make sure I can continue, and I see him nod his head all to eagerly. I slowly push the tip inside and he gasps. I pause before I brake through the ring and completely into his body. He feels so tight around the tip of my cock, and I have to bite on my lip hard. It's taking all the control I have to steady myself. Once I feel him start to relax around him I push deeper into him. Finally moving past the tight ring and into his body. My body shivers with pleasure as I feel the warm embrace of his body around my cock. Zack, impatiently, pulls my hips down shoving me to the base completely inside of him. I hear a groan of pleasure and pain as he tenses around me. Worried I look to his eyes, though he winced he bites the bottom of his lip and pushes against me again. My breath catches itself in his throat, and the pleasure washes over me.

"Zack...God...You're so tight..."

"...Cloud," he's begging, "Please...God Please... move... don't stop..."

I pull my hips back to the point where I'm almost completely out of him before pushing myself into him once again. I pull his hips up before I pull back, and as I push myself back in. I hear him moan as I hit that sweet spot buried inside of him. I swallow hard as I move my cock to the tip in and out of him. My hips rock back and forth in long thrusts. The closer I get, the faster I begin to thrust. Hearing Zack whimper for me to move harder, I do as he asks. Slamming into that deep area, hitting him in that spot that expells my name and moan after moan. I gasp losing myself in my own thrusts. I begin to thrust harder, faster, and shorter. My muscles tense and I moan, I know I'm close, I can feel the tightening in my stomach. And the sensitive hard flesh buried inside him begin to ache close to release. My breath quickens as I thrust one last time deep inside of him. I cum hard and grunt. I can't help but moan his name once more, " Za...Zack..."

Zack sits up pulling me from him, causing yet another moan to expel from my lips, He pulls me down to the bed and moves inbetween my own legs. "Cloud... I...I want...I want you...Can..."

I silence him with a kiss and a warm and tired smile, "I want you to, too..."

Zack smiles and is taken off guard as I throw the boy to the bed. I quickly move to straddle him, "Allow me..." I purr into his ear. Taking my finger into my mouth I lather my spit onto it before preparing myself and Zack's cock. The twitch of the muscle nearing my entrance makes me nervous at first, but almost sensing this Zack reaches up to stroke my cheek with the back of his hand before cupping it. He smiles softly his eyes are gentle, and it reassures me that it's ok.

I press him against my entrance before sliding myself onto him. I pull back up off him quickly, I was to eager. Pain shot through my back and I hissed softly, worried Zack kisses my forehead and stares deeply into my eyes. I smile as the pain begins to subside. I move back down and gently settle myself over him. I close my eyes softly and slide myself down to his base. I hear him pant and my own breath comes in quick short bursts. As I plunge myself over him I begin kissing his neck and anything else within my lips reach. I bob my body up and down his length. I don't bother to keep it slow or controled, I know he needs release. I want to give him that release. I shove myself hard over him achieving a cry of pleasure to erupt from the boys lungs. I myself barely hear it over my own cries as the tip of his cock brushes against the sensitive area inside of me. I continue to slam my hips down ontop of him and slide my hands over Zack's body. I can't help myself from biting and clawing his skin. And the moans of pleasure that floated around the room, the entire experience is so surreal.

"Cloud...I'm...I'm so...uhn... I'm gonna..." Before he can finish his sentence I can feel his warm seed fill me. I pull to his tip and rock my hips down on the sensitive skin. He moans even louder and thrusts up.

"...Oh...God Cloud... please... no...I can't...mmmmhnn I can't handle Uhhhhn..." I smile and pull myself off his softening length. I move to his side and pull the covers up around us. I cuddle against him as he wraps his arms around me tightly. Sleep takes us over very quickly and I know we both fell asleep with two goofy grins plastered on our faces.

--End Chapter 11!!

So... my first lemon... tried to make it a hott one... so whatcha think? I do gooda?? Review! I wrote this one tonight cuz Brunette S Angel and another request came in for the chapter! I didn't want to leave you guys hanging! I know it was cruel so enjoy the chapter! hopefully you can read it tonight!! thanx for reading will post another chapter tomorrow!


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

I yawn softly snuggling my head against the warm chest beneath me as the tips of my fingers drift along Zack's sides. I feel my cheeks growing warming thinking about the dream I had last night. It was so strange,_ I've had those dreams so many times before but.. this one was so... vivid. _

I push my body closer against his and I still myself. I slowly tilt my head down and begin to lift the blanket so I can peer under it. I feel a gasp catch in my throat and my eyes widen. The once soft blush was now burning over my entire face. As I peered down the blanket I find that Zack, and myself are very much naked. I bite my lip as I look over Zack's body.

_So it was real... I really... and we...,_ I bite my lip harder my eyes scanning every inch of his body, _He's flawless... _

I look up to his sleeping face, as I bring the blanket back down over us. I notice my hand rest over his lower abdomen and I can't help but to allow my fingers to dance over the area. My features soften staring at the boy before me._ He looks so peaceful...._

I hear a soft moan vibrate in his throat, I smirk a little, and I continue to play along the tight muscles of his abdomen letting my hands trail down to massage his thighs and work there way all around him, purposely avoiding his now growing morning wood. I raise an eyebrow, I'm very interested in what my fingers and hands are doing to the boy. The tiny reactions I get from him are exciting, I never would have thought that I could excite such reactions.

_So, to myself, this is like an experiment of sorts... _

Zack squirms a little as my fingers move along the sides of his outer thigh all the way up his side and running the tips over the toned muscles on his chest and down his well defined abdomen. I keep repeating the process, and my smirk only grows wider as I hear my name part between his lips. I allow my fingers to continue there assault as I prop my free arm up and rest my head into my hand.

I lean forward and brush my nose against his before kissing him softly,"...Zack..."

He closes his eyes a little tighter a smile forming against his lips. He begins to stretch out, and I feel him catch my wrist haulting my playing. I see his brow tense and he shifts in the bed. I admit to myself, this made me worry. Maybe, he was just drunk last night and wouldn't have wanted to... I bite my lip. He sits up in bed, still holding my wrist. He surprises me as he pulls me forward into him, and I wrap my arms around the boys waist. I smile and sigh in relief, as he kisses my forehead.

"Morning Cloudy," Zack manages to say before he yawns again.

"Ohayo," I bury my head into the nape of his neck.

----------------------------

Everything seems to be going so perfectly. Zack and myself are left alone at school. Tifa and Aerith are getting their just deserts and Yuffie is becoming quite popular and making a lot more friends... Not that that was ever hard for her to begin with, but... still.... And on top of that I'm now 100% comfortable around Zack. I'm not afraid anymore, not with him. Everything is going the way I want it too. It is... however, getting almost near impossible since the night of the dance, to keep my hands off of Zack and vice versa. It was frustrating through out the school day knowing I couldn't kiss him and hold him. I wanted so bad to wrap my arms around his waist, to kiss his neck, and lips. It was terrible!! But all worth it in the end. Whenever Zack's parents weren't home, which was often, I would go over. We could barely get through the front door before I felt his lips claim mine. It was nothing short of perfect... but I always had this annoying tugging in the back of my mind. It was reminding me that things don't go 'perfectly'. That this had to be a fairy tale and all too familar things would shatter my day dreaming. But I ignored it, I was to happy to allow thoughts like those to ruin the time I have with Zack..

-----------------------------

Friday, last day before the weekend, and I can't wait for school to get out! Fridays mean that I have two whole days after school to have Zack all to myself. Zack, having set plans in motion was all to eagar to hint to me what kind of 'fun' he had palnned this weekend. This past week his parents stayed home, so Zack and myself really didn't get to do anything short of stealing a couple kisses and a few failed attempts at cuddling. His parents were really to noisy, which I found completely ironic, and completely annoying. And with his parents not being home through out this weekend. I was getting more and more excited as the day went on. Zack himself hadn't helped my growing aniticipation. We had gym that day and he made it all too painful for me. He purposely made it a point to touch me or brush against me in some way. And by the end of gym I had to take a mind numbingly cold shower.

His teasing soon became to much, and when I saw there was really no one in the hall I tugged him over behind the stairs and nearly slammed him into the wall with a desperate kiss, and some much needed groping. He chuckled over my lips and I grinned, " You do realize you're making this so hard for me."

He kissed me back as an answer and turned me around to pin me against the wall, " If you want me to... I could always stop chocobo head." He grins and kisses me again. I know this isn't the best idea, even if no one is around... this is still very dangerous and I have to remind myself of the possibilties if someone were to see us. But Zack's lips against mine are too hard to refuse, even as I thought I saw someone I dismiss it when I look again to see no one,_ I'm just being paranoid... Sometimes good things do happen... And not all good things come to an end..._

" I can't wait for tonight Spike. I'll meet you at my place...," he mutters between his kisses.

------------------------

A girl running with long brown hair in a braid and wide aqua eyes whips out her cellphone and begins dialing a number quickly, " Pick up...Pick up...."

"Tifa! I knew it! There both faggots!"

-------------------

I smile as Zack leaves for his next class, "Maybe this time... it'll be different." I smile and I can't wait for classes to end so I can go to Zack's.

---------------- End chapter 12

Short chapter sorry......... sorry it took so long too......... I was in boston for the weekend so I didn't get to spend any time writing!! sorry


	13. Chapter 13

Zack had to leave a bit earlier from school so I decided to take the opportunity to head back to my house after school and than walk to Zack's on my own. I smile tilting my head back and allow my eyes to drift shut for a moment, taking in the warmth of the sun. The warmth trickled over my skin and I could only imagine Zack's hand brushing against my cheek. I allowed to drop my gaze forward to continue walking, I had already ran to my house and gathered a few things for the weekend. I take in a uncomfortable breath as I notice Aerith, with a unusually happy smile, wave to me as she comes into view a few yards in front of me. She did live near Zack, so it didn't seem to strange that she would be wandering down his road, but still... I couldn't help but to be bothered by the small fact. And to make matters worse, she was waving and smiling at me. As far back as I could recall Aerith was never fond of myself, so why would she be so excited to see me. My feet carried me forward still and I raised my hand in a weak wave and a small, but present smile. It was awkward, and I felt very uncomfortable. Which I'm sure was evident by my actions. The gap quickly closed between us and she stopped, smile beaming and her hands clasped behind her back, "Hello Cloud, didn't expect to bump into you. How are you doing?"

She was warm and sweet, her voice and features anyway, but her eyes were a bit diluted. I knew this girl had tried to turn Zack against me. I knew I really should just ignore her like everyone else did, she deserved it and I damn well knew it. Unfortunately, I am far to uncomfortable to act in such a way. My mind wills it but my body and my tongue act on their own, " Alright... How about you?"

"Oh, good good. You know same old same old. How's Zack been, I haven't talked to him in a while, " she inquired but quickly gasped and threw her hands in front of her mouth before dropping them to continue, " I'm soooo sorry! I didn't even bother to apologize for what Tifa and I did. It was wrong, and I regret saying those awful things. If I knew about Yuffie I would have never believed Tif' about you being a fag. In all honesty I'm beginning to understand why she would say such horrible things about you. I hear you turned her down in Nibelhiem, crushed the girl. No wonder she fabracated such a disguisting story!" She smiled changing the topic, "Yuffie's a very cute girl she's really lucky."

I stood in shock, her words were like venom to me and my mind screamed.

_Disguisting. Fag. Awful things... I wanted to scream, I wanted to shake her, I wanted to cry, Anything. What was so terrible about my sexuality? What was so wrong with loving Zack, with Zack loving him. Why were people so intolerate! _

"Well, anywho, I should get going," her voice ripping through my screaming head, " I'll see you later, say hi to Zack for me!" She bounced off and all I could do was stare in anger and bewilderment, "What just happened...."

---

I finally got to Zack's and almost immedately my mouth began moving at speeds I never thought possible. "The strangest thing happened on my way here. I ran into Aerith and she waved and said hello to me. And than she started to talk and me, but the things she was saying," I grasp my fists at my sides,"She was trying to be friendly and I don't understand why she would want to be. I mean I practically ruined her, involuntarily of course, but still."

Zack's brows raised up and a small smirk spread on his lips," Whoa whoa now Cloudy, Let me take this all in here! I didn't know you could put together that many sentences in one breath!"

I Shook my head and gave the boy a quick shove, he stumbled back into the house and I walked in shutting the door behind me.

Now sitting in Zack's room I squirmed a bit uncomfortably. For some reason I felt like I was being watched but dismissed the uneasiness as I noticed Zack's eyes trained on me. We hadn't really spoken about the night at the hotel. The day after was a bit strange. We had no problem touching or kissing. It was just the fact that we hadn't talked about it or even came close to such a situation since. This weekend I would be here, with Zack in his arms again and sleeping in his bed. A blush lit across my cheeks and Zack took the opportunity to pick on me.

"Oi Cloudy, you must be thinking of me! You got that blank look and a bright blush, it's cute! I'm flattered you would think about me while hanging out with me!" Zack chuckled at himself as I shot him a look. Instead of the fierce look of annoyance I intended to send to him I couldn't help but smirk. My smirk faded a bit taking the conversation more seriously, "Zack, about that night.."

Zack blinked a few times leaning forward a bit trying to think of exactly what I was talking about. It dawned on him shortly after. A light blush passed the puppy's cheeks and he sat up slowly bringing his hand to scratch the back of his head. "Ah, you mean the night at the hotel...," A quick smile,"..Whatcha wanna ask me bout' Cloudy?"

I paused for a second, I really wasn't sure why I brought it up. I didn't have any real questions, I just felt odd ignoring such a wonderful night. My brows cease, I remember it pretty well, but most of it seemed like a dream. I'm sure it must have been the effects of the alcohol. "...We.... were drinking...and I...uh..." I had to stare off, I had to keep my eyes from meeting his. My heart always raced when I was speaking to him, but being serious... I felt like my heart would explode. Waiting for his answer almost made my head spin and my heart leap from my chest. And it damn well almost did when I realized he was in front of me drawing my chin to look up at him.

"Cloud...," his voice sounded hurt. _Why... did he sound so hurt... _

"I.. I didn't mean to rush you...," Zack forced a small and pained smile. More or less just a quirk of the lips. I smiled gently and tilted my head so his warm hand cupped my face, "Zack, you didn't rush me... It's not that... "

I could hear a soft sigh of relief pass through his lips and felt his thumb brush my cheek, "..Did I do.. anything wrong?"

I smirked and had a few comments I could make to that one, " I think you did a lot right, from what I can remember." He chuckled softly and replied with a 'Oh'.

I opened my eyes to look up to his, "I just... thought it was strange, we never mentioned it... and I..."

My cheeks, no, my entire face was burning! I felt the warm glow of my cheeks spread across my face, even to my ears. " I want to...," why was it so hard to say? His hand tilted my head back up and pushed through my hair. He leaned down to me nuzzling my untamed hair. I could hear him smell my hair and hear a soft sound of approval echo from his throat," Want me too..." He probbed for an answer, his breath tickling my ear.

"I want...." I start but am cut off as I feel his lips press against the top of my ear and nibble softly. "Z-Zack......"

"Zack, ...what?" He tries to expel an answer once again.

I push him back, but only a litte, just to keep him from distracting me at the moment, "How am I... Supposed to answer with you teasing me like that..."

Zack's smirk beamed and he pressed his forehead into mine staring directly into my eyes. I swear, those eyes, they make me melt everytime. "You'll just have to find a way my little Chocobo," He closes the gap between our lips, the kiss making our eyes flutter shut. A white flash peers through my closed lids, and I just assume that it's zack's lips over mine making me see stars. Kissing him was truely amazing. He was gentle, wanting, soft, and needy all at the same time. It was like he could carry me gently or toss me roughly onto the bed or nearest 'steady' sureface. Not knowing wether it was the puppy or the wolf taking over was all but half the excitement. I bring my own hand to his face and draw him in closer to me. It's only seconds after that I feel him tear me from my seat and wrap my legs around his waist. I kiss his neck smiling against the tan skin. He moves a hand to support my weight under my butt and I can't help but chuckle and tease, " You only pick me up like this so you can touch my ass."

Zack snickered and squeezed causing me to jump in his arms, "I don't need an excuse to do that." As he turned and brought me over to the bed I swear that I see another flash of white. But with my head buried in the nape of his neck, the sweet taste of his skin and the exotic scent of his skin, I ignore it once more. Our hands begin to roam as he places me on the bed underneath him. His lips close over mine once more and my entire body responds pushing up against him. Pulling him against me. I wanted to be closer to him, I wanted.... Another white flash beams through my eyes. Now I can't ignore it and I become quite irritated at the distraction, "What is that!"

Zack's eyebrows popped up, "What I do???"

I nudge him softly, " Not you... You didn't notice a flash by any chance... did you..?'

His fingers still playing circles in my hair as he thought," Flash? Cant' say I..."

Just than another flash, and it was coming from the direction of the window. "What the hell is that?"

Zack moved toward the window and peered out, he saw no one outside, and only the large tree with a small tree fort stood near the window. His father built it, but Zack never really used it as a child. He wondered briefly if it was even still safe. He scratched his head, " Thats strange...Well!" He shut his blinds, "That solves that problem!"

I stared at the window, as if daring the flash to happen again. "Hey now Cloudy, don't go burning holes throughout my room."

I quirked an eyebrow and relaxed, "Sorry, it was just strange...."

"No kidding.."

------End chapter

Sorry been lazy -.-; not the longest chapter either mysterious flashing... wtf is it?!? ahhh I will write more busy weekend! sorry again!


	14. Chapter 14

My stomach growled with hunger and the loud noise nearly echoed throughout the room.

"You a little hungry there Spike?" Zack pointed to my stomach with a amuzed look.

"Maybe a little."

"Just a little huh....hm....," Zack went deep into thought. "Well, there is this nice place.... Little Habachi bar, good saki... Who know you might get me drunk enough to take advantage of me," Zack smirked hinting me with a nudge of his elbow and a couple of raised brows.

I scouff at the boys efforts and poke his forehead, "I don't need to get you drunk to have my way with you."

His eyes cross staring at my finger. He than turns and crosses his arms nodding thoughtfully,"This is true...So, you up for Habachi anyway there Cloudy?"

His smile brings my lips to curve into one as well, almost unknowningly, "Sounds Good."

------------------

I sigh in pleasure as the scent of food invades my nose. I destinctly smell Steak and lobster, and it's making my mouth water.

"Careful there Cloudy, looks like you're got your own watering hole there," He points to my mouth, which I realize, is practically drooling. I hadn't eatten much at lunch that day, and I was starving. Even the thought of food made my mouth pool. And all the food being tosses on the giant grills was agonizing. If there is anything I have little self-control with it would be food. And now Zack of course. I almost chuckle. Food and Zack, deadly combination. "Heaven," I didn't realize I even said it til Zack commented.

"Well thank ya Cloudy! My features are quite heavenly aren't they." Just to 'prove' his point Zack tilted his haed off to the side with the back of his hand rested under his chin and he fluttered his eyes.

An elbow to his side was my only response. Followed accordingly but a grunt and chuckle from Zack.

"Good evening, Table for two," The young waitress asked.

I nearly jumped at her voice, I didn't realize she was there. Zack only snickered at me," Yes, Table for Two, Habachi please."

She nodded with a bright smile and led us to our table.

The table we sat at was pretty much empty. Surprisingly it wasn't as busy as Zack had previously predicted. When I inquried about it Zack had only said it was still early, being only six o'clock, and we just happened to beat the rush. Looking over the menu was pointless. I wanted ALL of it. I wanted steak, chicken, salad, soup, sushi, lobster, shrimp, and mochi to top it off. Make that two orders of mochi. Zack chuckled at me. Undoubtably over the fact that my eyes ran 100 miles an hour over the menu at least six times trying to figure out what I wanted. I look to Zack in almost a pout, "What should I get..."

I almost tilt my own head in confusion wondering why I just asked Zack what I wanted. Because that makes perfect sense, I muse.

Zack grinned, "Got the perfect thing! Dinner for Two, served with some volcano rolls, miso soup, and salad!"

"Mochi too," I quickly finish his list eagerly. I had a weakness for the balled ice cream wrapped in a layer rice cake. It was delicious. And next to Zack's lips, nothing really could compare.

Zack laughed softly as he mused to himself that Cloud was acting like a little kid begging his mom for a candy bar at the checkout at the grocery store.

I glared at Zack best I could. My moment was short lived as I saw the waitress near the table with our drinks, salad, and soup. She quickly laid our first portion of the meal in front of us neatly before bowing and turning back to another table. I practically dove into the salad, making sure to pick around the tomatos and onions. Zack, I could see out of the corner of my eye, was watching me eat with a cheesy grin on his face. I blushed slightly thinking about what I must look like through Zack's eyes. He either thought of me as a crazy chocobo pecking madly at a food pellet or one of those hungry hungry hippos chomping madly at the marble balls. I gulped the last few bites of lettuce and smiled sheepishly. I blinked as Zack's hand inched towards my face. He used his fingers to brush off a some salad dressing that lay on the corner of my lip. If I wasn't blushing enough before I certainly was now. It was a simple gesture, but not one generally shared by two male friends. Any other time I would've smiled and melted into the gesture. But this was different. We were in public. There aren't too many people here, and thankfully no one we know.

"Hey look who it is Yo!"

_I spoke to soon.... _

Zack quickly snatched his hand back and threw it into the air in greeting. "Hey whats going on!"

I force a smile even though I really want to grimace. I weakly throw a greeting with my hand. It's not that I don't like Reno. He's not that bad, well, after you get the whole homophobia thing out of the way. He wasn't that bad, rude, obnoxious, not at all pleasant. Funny to a point... Ok so he was an ass and almost intolerable, but it was Reno. So it was almost forgivable because it was him, almost.

"I'll just seat myself," Reno declared choosing to sit inbetween Zack and myself. He threw his arms around our necks and grinned, "So you two on a date huh? How cute! Next time make sure you include me. You know how jealous I get," He laughed.

I fight back another blush. What would he think if he knew we really were on a date. And he just happened to walk into it. He finally released us from his grip. I wanted to complain that he sat between Zack and myself. But I knew that would probably be a bad idea. Before Long the waitress came back to take Reno's order. I rolled my eyes as he casually moved to a seat closer to the end of the table to flirt with the poor girl. I'm sure she barely spoke in Reno's tongue and she nodded with his words blushing the entire time. I'm sure she didn't know how to take the situation. She didn't want to be rude, but unfortunately with Reno, you had to be or he just wouldn't take the hint.

Zack looked over to me and mouthed 'sorry' with a small smile. I allowed a quick tug at the corner of my lips. Soon I saw the Habachi Chef approach the table with his cart and I had to lick my lips. I felt Zack pinch my thigh softly and gave me that 'so you couldn't lick your lips for me' look. _Is that really a look_, I sigh with a inward chuckle, _Only with Zack thats for sure. _

Throughout the meal I couldn't help but let a tint of pink pass over my cheeks as Zack, purposefully, either brushed or pinched me under the table or whenever Reno wasn't paying attention. Thank god for that waitress. She was enough of a distraction to keep Reno's attention away from us. I would quietly curse Zack and shoot him warning glares. Last thing we needed was Reno to find out. The moment at the school was bad enough, but at dinner with Reno of all people right next to us. It was uncomfortable to say in the least. I was in near panic the entire time waiting for Reno to pick up on Zack's tiny touches and caresses and punch both of us square in the jaw or throw us on top of the habachi grill. Reno was quite unpredictable and I didn't want to be the one to test what he would do next.

Other than the slight nagging discomfort and paranoia of Reno spotting Zack's straying hands dinner went rather well. I found it odd that Reno saw me as a good friend. Apparently once you have shared a bottle of rum, to Reno at least, you've bonded.

Despite my appetite earlier I look down at the overwelming amount of food still on my plate. Looking to Zack and Reno's I'm not so surprised that they practically licked the plates clean_. _

_My eyes are too big for my stomach I suppose. _

"So Cloud," Reno broke his attention away from the waitress, "I heard some interesting things about you Yo!"

I almost choked but held my composure, "Oh...Um What about?"

Even Zack looked a little worried.

"Yeah. Yeah. About little miss Tif' herself man!"

My brow creased,"About....Tifa...."

"Yeah Man! No wonder Tif' was talking so much trash bout' you yo! Didn't know you turned miss perfection down herself! You got some balls man! Two reasons way I see it. 1. I don't know how you could pass on those tits! And 2. That bitch is frightening! Just ask Zack, she almost took his head off once. Damn near punched a locker through the wall! She's like on roid's or something. Total Man Beast Yo!" Reno laughed at the image of Tifa in his mind.

I sighed mostly to myself, low enough so Reno couldn't hear me. I swear I could barely catch Zack's own sigh of relief and than he jerked his head up, "Wait, You mean... Tifa...You turned Tifa down Cloudy boy?"

Zack was honestly shocked, which didn't surprise Cloud in the slightest.

"Tifa had asked me out, I wasn't interested. So I turned her down... She's kinda had it out for me ever since..."

"So How it go down Yo! Details don't leave me hanging! You at least give her a pity fuck?" Reno was beaming with questions. I'm sure there will be plenty more inappropiate questions to follow.

"...Well... Not much to tell really..." I lied.

Zack looked to me intently and Reno, of course, hadn't bought my lie. I sighed heavily.

"Tifa and I were never on good terms. She, like the other kids, made a point into turning me into the blunt of their jokes or for the guys a human punching bag, " I pause," I did fight back so don't give me shit Reno. Their were just to many at once, they always came in groups."

Reno snickered and muttered something about taking down any number of guys.

I rolled my eyes and continued, "Anyway, she one day just came up to me in the hallway. As if we had been friends for a lifetime or more. She told me how she felt, told me she only picked on me because I was 'cute'," I scouffed at the memory. "I couldn't hide the twisting disguist on my face. She just stood there going on and on... Than she leaned into kiss me, so I put my hands on her shoulders to stop her. And said that I wasn't attracted to....her..," I catch myself before I slip,"I was only being honest with her..."

Which was the truth, I had been honest with her, regrettfully... I realize now that that was a huge mistake. But that was in the past and there was nothing I could do to change it.

Reno looked confused, "I don't get it... I could see where Tifa would be bitter but... I mean you weren't that bad... Still say you should have given her a pity fuck." He said this chuckling.

"Well anyway, so I'll see you boys later! Got a girly of my own to pick up," Reno waved off and made his exit.

I relaxed and smiled towards Zack, "Can we head back to your place, I'm kind of tired..."

"Thats fine, but when we get back you can fill me in on the details you were skipping out on before," He said this with a wink and I responded with a swift elbow followed by a grin.

"Lets go..."

----------------End Chapter!!


	15. Chapter 15

The next morning I woke in Zack's protective arms. I was comfortable and I really didn't want to move at all. I haven't woken up feeling so complete, safe and happy. As cheesy as I know I sounded, I felt like I fit perfectly against Zack's body. It was like two pieces of a puzzle fitting snuggly together. Even though I couldn't wait for him to wake up, I dreaded it just the same. I was content on just lying there. I wanted to stay close against his body. I wanted his arms to remain wrapped protectively around my small frame. I wanted to listen to the sound of his steady and soft breathing, feel the rise and fall of his chest against my back. I wanted to keep this moment; I wanted it to last an eternity. His face finds its way to the side of my head and he buries his nose into my hair. He's still sleeping, but he takes in the smell of my hair in one long breath and sighs contently. He squeezes his arms around me and rests his head down on the side of my head. I hear the soft smacking of his tongue hitting the roof of his mouth before he expels a long yawn. His body pushes into mine as he stretches out and as he relaxes his right hand moved up to tickle my nose with his index finger. I twitch my nose and glare at his finger and grunt. I hear a chuckle still laced heavily with sleep as the boy rolls onto his back pulling me on top of him.

"Morning Cloudy," Zack smiled with his eyes still shut.

I feel a smile pull onto my lips; it's a soft and warm smile that I found I can only give to Zack. I'd make fun of myself for thinking and acting like such a mush ball, but... I'd be lying to myself if I said I didn't like it. I kiss the tip of his nose than poke his belly. "I'm hungry..."

Zack's one bright blue-green eye opened half-lidded with a quirked eyebrow and an amused smirk,"Geeezz Cloudy... I swear you got a one track mind." He paused for a moment before his smirk grew wider, "Well! Two lanes now that I think about it."

"Two...?"

"Well there's food, that one's obvious...And then of course....," Zack trailed off sporting his most cocky of faces and looked to me with his best 'seductive' eyes.

I responded by kissing his forehead and ruffling his own hair. Something he did so often to me, it's only fair I should get to do it as well.

"It's my turn to take you out. We can go for breakfast."

Zack smiled, "What you have in mind Spike?"

---------------------

We walked into the small diner, Zack leading myself. I smiled to myself as we entered. There was something comforting about the small diner. It was tiny, only holding a small number of booths and a small bar. The daily specials were chalked on a flimsy chalk board dangling from the ceiling. I wondered how much longer it would be before the board finally gave too and fall off with a huge bang to the tiled floor. The hostess, who was also the waitress and most likely helped cook as well, directed us to the booths, "Take your pick boys, I'll be right with you in a moment."

I pulled Zack over to the booth in the back. It was secluded from the large windows and gave us a little more privacy. The waitress didn't waste any time running over to us and taking our orders. Zack blinked at how fast she spoke, her words were all colliding together as if they were all one word rolling off her tongue. It was funny seeing Zack amazed that someone could talk faster than he could. I wanted to laugh at the bewildered face but I suppressed it as best I could.

"Alrighty, I'll have that right up for you boys," the waitress declared before disappearing behind to counter to inform the cook.

Zack looked over to me still a bit shocked and mouthed the words, 'damn she could talk fast'.

I could only grin and wave him off with my hand, "You're not the only one who can talk a mile a minute pup."

Zack put his finger up to say something but quickly dismissed it as his 'pet' name hit him, "Oi Chocobo head! That's not fair now!" He grumbled on about it, how he hadn't called me chocobo in a while. I tossed a sugar packet at him and his eyes crossed watching it smack his nose.

I think he expected to look back to me and I would have a wide grin or a smile or something along the lines of amusement. However, something was bothering me and I wanted to talk seriously for a moment. I wondered than if he got annoyed when I did that. I would often change the mood in the blink of an eye. I'm surprised the boy before me hadn't picked on me about it but I figure he knows that that's my way of breaking the ice to get into such conversations. It's not very comfortable starting them off on a sour note. At least this way we can go back to joking around instead of having a cloud loom over our heads. Not that this conversation was that serious, I just wanted to know what the hell all those flashes were!

"I mentioned this before and I wasn't going to bring it up again. But it's really bugging me."

Zack looked worried and I quickly dismissed this emotion with a quick wave of my hand and a soft voice, "Nothing bad I promise."

Zack seemed to relax a little, "Ok, well what is it Cloudy?"

"You remember those flashes in your room that kept distracting me?"

"Yeah… But that was just light bouncing off the blinds right?"

I sighed, "I guess, I don't know... Maybe I'm just being paranoid."

Before we could continue the waitress was back, I swear I could smell the rubber from the bottom of her shoes burning off with how quick she was moving and I was honestly surprised they hadn't caught on fire yet. She placed the two plates in front of the boys with a big smile saying "Here you go boys, Enjoy!"

The food smelt great, and I had to chuckle as Zack must have thought the same thing. I assume this because the boy practically had his face hovering just a few inches above his plate as he shoved the food into his mouth. He looked up to me with a sheepish smile barely able to keep the food from over flowing out of his mouth.

"You like it I take it," I had to ask the obvious and I couldn't help but pick on him, "Just like a puppy."

Zack's eyes smiled at me defiantly and if it hadn't been for the large amount of food he was having trouble swallowing I'm sure he would have come back with another comment. I just shook my head and starting digging into my own plate, although with a lot more restraint. A little more than I usually do just to make it obvious to Zack, who had noticed and had a slight blush on his cheeks. I smiled and continued eating.

It was nice having a quiet breakfast with Zack; I don't think anything could possibly ruin the moment. Well, save for Reno who had managed to do so last night at dinner. But the chances of him popping up in this tiny diner were slim to none. Reno wouldn't like it here anyway. The waitresses weren't young enough and it was too quiet. I was interrupted from my thoughts as a familiar, and stomach turning shrill voice echoed through my head.

"Zack! What a surprise to see you here," Aerith bounced as she walked over, "And Cloud good to see you too."

I forced a small smile and greeted the girl. Zack was tense and only managed to spit a reply, "Yeah it is, Hi." I wanted to choke the girl, I finally had alone time with him and here she is.

She ignored the obvious, that Zack just didn't care to talk to her; he didn't even make eye contact. That didn't stop her or even seem to faze her. "Oh I bumped into Cloud yesterday, asked how you were. So you guys just hanging out?"

Zack visibly annoyed by simply the presence of the girl standing next to their booth replied shortly, "I'm fine. And the second should be obvious."

"Right," her smile never faded but I could see the growing rage behind her pale green eyes, "Well I was just coming in for something to eat and thought I'd say hi." She waved her hand dismissing herself and my eyes widened as I stared at what was dangling from his wrist. A camera dangled around her wrist from a wrist band pulled tightly against the smallest part of his wrist. As she walked away I could feel Zack's eyes on me in question at the look.

"Cloud?"

"…Aerith had a camera," I stated quickly.

Zack's brow raised, "Yeah… She always carries that thing around, usually in her purse though. But she wears it around her wrist sometimes…." Zack still very confused stared at me for some type of explanation.

I looked back to Zack as my expression relaxed still a bit tense, "Don't you find it strange that we ran into her and she has a camera. And she ran into me yesterday and later on those flashes…."

Zack laughed softly, "Cloud come on now. That's a little farfetched don't you think? Yeah she's a bitch but she's not crazy stalker material."

I sighed, "You're right… Maybe I'm just reading way too much into it."

After leaving the diner Zack suggested going to the park to walk around. It was small, and it held very few trees and flowers, but there was a beautiful fountain in the center of the park with a few benches around it. It was beautiful, there were blue and green colored light shining onto the water and it reminded me of Zack's eyes. And thus, I fell in love with the sight. We were walking a little closer than' friends' should but I was getting anxious. I wanted to be wrapped in his arms the way we were this morning. I wanted to feel his warm soft lips against my forehead; it was killing me that I had to wait. We were in public and with our luck of running into people like we managed to it was out of the question to even chance it. Zack had however wrapped one arm around my shoulders and began ranting on and on about practically nothing. His free arm making over exaggerated motions as he continued on with his ranting.

I froze in place for a moment, "Hey Zack?"

Zack had stopped the instant I had and his voice died down and he looked over to me his eyes shining bright. It made me think of the fountain and made me realize that Zack's eyes were so much more beautiful than the lights shining off the water.

"What are we going to do about prom?" Yuffie had been going on about prom the second the first dance was over. It was still a number of weeks away but it was something that was also bothering me. The first dance was fun, but the cover up was quite annoying. All I wanted to do was get closer to Zack. I wanted to dance with him so badly; I wanted his to embrace me under the flickering colored lights and bright reflections of the mirrored glass and the low hum of the music. My throat dried as I realized that that would never come to pass and I began to regret even bringing it up.

"Prom huh? What about?"

"It's nothing…," there's nothing I can do about it so why bother discussing it. I shouldn't have said anything.

"Cloud," Zack gave me a determined glare and I knew he wouldn't dismiss the look till I spoke.

I sighed in defeat and dropped my head," I don't want to go with Yuffie…I want to go with you, but…"

Zack frowned, "I know… I was thinking about that too… There's not much tha…"

I looked up from the ground back to Zack, "What?"

Zack's wicked grin nearly split his face into two, "You have Yuffie's number right?"

I was lost, "Of course…"

"Let me see," Zack busied himself with pulling out his cell phone just as I took out my own. He looked onto the screen of my phone and took down Yuffie's number. His grin only grew impossibly wider as his thumbs made quick work pounding away at the keys. I stared at Zack with a blank and questioning look, "Zack what are you…"

He cut me off as he shut his flip phone and tossed it in his pocket. He grabbed my hand and pulled me along in a run. I had to watch my footing as I pushed myself to run to his pace. My shorter legs making it difficult for me to keep up.

"Zack, " I whined, "Where are we going? What did you write to Yuffie?"

"You'll see Cloudy boy," Zack nearly shouted as he looked behind him at me, "I may have just figured out how we can go to prom together!"

My face went pale; I could only imagine what Zack had in mind.


	16. Chapter 16

I stood in the corner of Zack's room glaring down the two figures in front of me defiantly.

"Forget it," I hissed.

"But Cloudy…," Zack pleaded with puppy dog eyes and Yuffie's own eyes did the same.

"You'll be able to go to prom together," Yuffie reminded him.

"No," my answer is short and stern, "There's no way in hell!"

Zack sighed softly muttering loud enough for Cloud to here as he turned around on his foot, "I guess you'll just have to go with Yuffie here, and we won't be able to share our dance under the romantic glow of colored lights flickering over us."

Another over dramatic sigh filled the room as it escaped his lungs, "I really, really, _really _wanted to spend prom night holding you in my arms in the middle of the dance floor…"

I scoffed, "Than why don't you just do it then."

Zack rolled his eyes, "Do you really think I could get away with something like that. Everyone would notice in a heartbeat. Who knows maybe someone would sweep me off my feet and…"

"Zack," I warned him to stop in my harshest tone. Zack let his head fall down and I could hear his whispered apology. I let out one last aggravated sigh and gave in, I just hated to see him upset, "D-Do you think it'll work, Zack…?"

Yuffie grinned and Zack looked up and tried to smile, "Course' Cloudy, Yuffie's our expert!"

I mumbled a few choice words and allowed Yuffie to make quick work with her 'expertise'.

Zack whistled at me and I felt my cheeks burn bright red. Yuffie smiled ear to ear at her 'creation' while I just stared at them still glaring.

"Take a look Chocobo head," Zack said pointing to the mirror behind me. I nearly gulped and took a deep breath before looking at myself in the mirror. My jaw nearly dropped to the floor and the bright blush glowed almost impossibly brighter.

My face was the first thing I was staring at in disbelief. Pink lip gloss sparkled on my lips, which made them look a lot plumper. I remember Yuffie applying a 'plumping serum' as she called it, on my lips and I shouted when I felt it start to sting. Now that my lips were numb and engorged with a thick layer of gloss I had to admit they looked 'pretty' but it was just too strange thinking that way about my own lips. I felt like I was looking at a strange female. I sighed looking to the pink blush on my cheeks and I hesitantly looked to my own eyes. The lid was light pink with a dark pink in the corner, the same for a thin layer under my eye. I scanned over the pink and scoffed at the black eye liner and black mascara. It 'did' make my eyes look brighter and wider, but again it was just…weird. My eyebrows still stung, Yuffie decided they needed to be 'cleaned up', I hadn't objected until she plucked the small hairs. I whimpered to myself and just couldn't understand why 'anyone' would willingly put themselves through this torture. I had to recall the horror of Yuffie wielding a straighter, comb and a huge tube of gel. She managed to get my hair to sit much like her own. She lectured me on how I've never seen what her hair 'really' looks like. And honestly, I don't care to know, if she could master controlling my hair in forty minutes I hate to imagine what she must go through to be that talented. My blonde locks lay amazingly flat with a dramatic long bang. She had added a couple extensions as well making it look as though I had long straight hair. I had to hand it to the girl, I could barely recognize myself in the mirror, and I really looked like a 'girl'.

"Now for the final piece," Yuffie smirked holding up a bra and sundress while Zack held a razor and some shaving crème. My eyes grew painfully wide, "No…."

It was too late before I could run out of the room they both pounced me…..

Zack tugged me along next to him our arms linked together. I was still nervous; I was convinced someone would find us out. Someone would see us, Reno, Tifa, Aerith, for Christ's sake anyone, and call us out. As we passed people in the streets I felt my cheeks burning bright. Zack strode along as if he owned the world. If he hadn't been holding my arm, if I hadn't felt him tug me to his warm body, I would have run like mad. I would have shot myself then and there. So far we received the occasional stares but nothing to devastating.

"Loosen up love, no one will know. And oh if I see one more guy checks your ass out I'm going to attack him, I mean come on I'm obviously with you."

I flushed, "Zack…"

My fears were realized as I saw Reno in the distant, and my heart nearly stopped as Zack waved over to him.

"Zack," I hissed in a harsh whisper, "What the fuck are you doing!?"

"Relax 'honey' I called him here."

"You did what!"

"Hey we needed to test the waters, and if you can fool Reno you can fool anyone!"

I wanted to strangle him, I wanted to ring his neck out, and I wanted to scream. What was he thinking, this was the kid that kicked my ass a couple of months ago and Zack thought it was ok to test this on 'him' of all people!

"Well Well Zack, you sure know how to pick em' yo," Reno complemented with a dirty grin. No doubt he was forming some kind of twisted fantasy in his mind.

I gulped and smiled even though I really felt like I was about to throw up. My throat was dry and I had to lick my lips to keep them from splitting.

Reno extended his hand to me and I took it and shook it, I didn't trust myself to speak.

"Names Reno beautiful, and if this guy over here ever turns you down you can always come see your good pal Reno."

I tried to 'giggle' although it came nervously.

"Easy Reno, this one's all to me onesy," Zack warned scolding him.

"Oh so it's like that," Reno smiled, "Must be you found the girl of your dreams lover boy."

Zack pulled me closer to him his hand playing softly with my blonde hair. I smiled and blushed again; I still felt a dry lump in my throat but Zack's caresses and warmth was beginning to sooth me.

"Well you going to introduce me or what," Reno asked impatiently.

Zack looked at Reno a bit confused, "But you just…"

"Yo you got a brain under those spikes there man! You never gave me you're chicks name…"

Zack coughed, we hadn't thought of a name, and now all my soothed nerves were frayed again.

Zack scratched the back of his head smiling sheepishly, "Oh…. Yeah… I almost forgot heh…"

I softened my voice as much as possible and spoke almost in a whisper, not trusting myself to speak any louder, "Yuna…"

Reno smiled and leaned a little closer, "I'm sorry I didn't hear you beautiful, wanna repeat that one more time in that angelic voice of yours?"

I coughed and blushed and now even Zack was a little uncomfortable, I blinked which I suppose appeared more like batting as I spoke a little louder now but still just as soft, "Yuna, Yuna Lowe.."

I felt like I could have died then and there and wondered just how the hell was I supposed to pull this off for prom.


	17. Chapter 17

I twitched in class as Reno continued to rant about the 'hot chick' that was with Zack the other day. I sighed dramatically before nearly slamming my head down on my desk. Zack merely chuckled at my antics knowing the reason behind my pouting. I never wanted to do that again, and unfortunately I would have to. I cringe and wrap my arms around my head on the desk burying myself further into them to hide the blush forming on my cheeks. Prom was getting closer and closer; and I think it was making me become even more paranoid the closer it got. Because honestly I was really paranoid to the point that I thought I was constantly being followed! I just had this feeling that I had these eyes burrowing into me; it was more than an uncomfortable feeling. At least I wasn't seeing flashes anymore; I rolled my eyes and rub my face into my arms. The chatter floating around the room was more than uncomfortable for me; I couldn't wait to just get the hell out of this damned classroom and get home. I sighed drawing my thoughts back on prom. It was only a few weeks away now; time seemed to fly by this year but then again I did have Zack… Thankfully everyday they were together still felt like it was the first; well with the exception of being lovers of course. Each kiss still held the same flare of burning emotions and desire; every touch still sent chills and made their body's shiver.

The bell rang and I nearly jumped from my seat, finally my mind shouted. I waited for Zack outside the door so we could walk out of the building together. School would be out for winter break for the next two weeks and a week after that would be prom. Even with the chill in the air I felt myself warm next to his lover; not touching but the mere presence of the boy invoked the reaction. I was so excited, I made a few plans to surprise Zack with over the break, and I couldn't wait to share them. Zack ruffled my hair affectionately looking down into my eyes, "You in there chocobo head? You're zoning out again." I just scoffed; apparently Zack had become to find my 'zoning' to be quite funny seeing as how I never hear the end of it… He always makes it a point to poke fun of me when my mind wanders. I try to through him a thin lip and a hard glare but my face doesn't exactly comply and Zack knows that I'm just trying to force it. He chuckles at me while whispering 'cute' under his breath so no one but myself would here.

I smiled and glance down at my feet watching them as they carry me forward matching Zack's strides.

"So Cloudy," Zack interjects, "…I'll be going on a vay-k tomorrow won't be back till a day before the end of break. I'm wicked excited; it's going to be so much fun!"

I blinked and my eyes betrayed the pane of sadness that overwhelmed me; so all that planning for nothing…

"Oh," I trailed off but quickly spoke so the other wouldn't be so suspicious, "So where you going?"

My voice was steady but there was small hint of disappointment that carried heavily on top of my words; I wasn't hiding it very well but oddly enough Zack hadn't seemed to notice.

Zack smirked and I looked to him out of the corner of my eye, "WELL, I'm glad you asked; and just so you know I would've told you even if you didn't but that's beside the point." Zack smirked even brighter, "Going to the beach, Costa del Sol, really nice resort. Got a hotel room all to my onesy… kind of…," Zack added softly; this caused my brow to lift into my hair line.

"Kind…of…," I asked timidly; not really sure if I wanted the answer.

Zack pushed his lower lip up and stared up to nothing, "Aw, don't worry about' it, forget I mentioned it. Just a little slip of the tongue, that's all."

I pouted inwardly and pondered; with a tinge of jealously; just who the hell was going with Zack to share a 'hotel room' at 'Costa del sol' with MY 'boyfriend'. I blinked wildly at my conflicting emotions and shook my head sighing as my shoulders sagged; and I swear I heard Zack snicker but I just ignored it. The rest of the walk home was fairly quiet, and once we arrived at Zack's place I didn't so much as receive a hug. For Christ's sake! I wasn't going to see the kid in two weeks and he was just going to wave and slam the door in my face. I silently raged and my fists balled at my sides as I stomped off rather childishly. I really didn't care how stupid I looked I was pissed!

Zack staring at the display from his bedroom window smirked, "Perfect…"

Tossing my bag to the side I sighed and threw myself onto my bed with a loud grunt; throwing my arms behind my head. My mother's at work again, thank god, so I won't need to explain the reasons for my ill temperament. Not that I really could explain; Oi so I'm just pissed because my boyfriend is taking someone I don't know to 'Costa del Sol' tomorrow! Not really something I would like to discuss with her. Last thing I need is her to intrude; Zack and I we didn't need anyone to know. I was happy with it just being our little secret. But sometimes I wonder…

My eyes trail over to the clock; it's not very late in the afternoon but I am a bit tired. Maybe… Just a small nap; it's not like I have anything better to do anyway.

I was woken up by my mother's shrill voice calling out to me from downstairs, "Cloud! Cloud, wake up dear you have someone waiting outside for you! I'm headed out for work see you soon!"

I groaned and brought my hands to my face rubbing the balls of my palm dig into my sleepy eyes. I cracked one eye open and peered at the clock on my night stand. It was already morning into the next day; could I have really slept that long? The clock read 5:30am and I cursed under my breath as I hauled myself off my bed, "Who the hell would be here at such an ungodly hour…."

I yawned to the point where I thought the top of my head would fall off as I made my way, slowly, down the stair case. Quite clumsily as well finding I had to actually use the railing to steady myself; my foot had fallen asleep and it tingled with each step threatening a irritated chuckle. I breathed a heavy sigh as I finally managed to make it down stairs. I rubbed my eyes with the back of my left hand was my right reached for to open the door.

'Who the hell...' I barely had a chance to get the door open before a very energtic puppy practically bounced in place, "Morning! Come on Cloudy let's get a move on it!"

I raised my brow and made a very groggy response, "What are you doing here... I thought you were..."

I find myself getting cut off by his, far to damn loud at 5 in the fucking morning, chipper voice, "Costa del Sol! And you Chocobo Head are the one who is to accompany me!"

My eyes widened and I opened my mouth to question but any words I had were quickly dismissed as I found myself being tugged into my house by the pup. After _we_ packed.... well, after Zack had packed my things we were soon off to Costa del Sol. I was surprised, irrated, and happy all at once as we drove to our vacation spot. Zack decided than to ramble on about what we were going to do once we got there. First on the list was check in the hotel than we were to hit the beach and get ice cream... The rest of what he said I honestly have no idea.. I was still tired even after my marathon long sleep and I just couldn't focus. And as the words ran so unceremoniously off the tip of his tongue at a truely remarkable speed I found myself unable to process them. So, I just nodded my head and gave a faint smile.

"Hey Zack," I cute him off from his rant and he just smiles and responds with a 'hm', "So, it's You, myself, and your parents this weekend?"

I watched as Zack's grin nearly split his face in half, "Right. Right. Wrong."

"Huh," I blinked tilting my head slightly in confusion, "Than how did you..."

Zack only offered his trademark grin and a devilish tone,"I have my sources..."

-----------------------------------------

As soon as we walked into the large hotel my jaw dropped to the floor. The lobby was beautiful; clean; practically gold and diamond encrusted by the looks of it. It sparkled with elegance; Pillars carved with ivy and images of Shiva herself held up the domed catherdal ceilings. Zack nearly tugged me from the door just to get my feet to start moving again; if he hadn't I'm sure I would've been run over by the swarms of, I assume rich, people making their way in and out of the hotel. To be very honest I felt out of place and quite uncomfortable, I only became comfortable once I felt Zack's warm embracing arm pull me close to his body by wrapping itself around my waist... Wait... Zack is... In public... I squeaked and jumped from his grasp and at first he looked a little hurt and than as realization hit he just smiled sheepishly. He scartched the back of his head as he leaned on his left foot and held his other hand at his waist, "Sorry Cloudy, forgot to mention. It's ok here."

I just shook my head and hissed under my breath, "What do you mean ok... What if..."

Zack only silenced me with his index finger to my lips and tapped lightly as he spoke, "No one cares here; In other words we don't have to hide anything and.... No one else from our school will be here," he added cheerfully. Before I could get out a protest he tapped his finger on my lips again than pulled me into his arms and ruffled my hair, "I promise Cloudy! I got the word from the manager of this resort. Dad and him go way back."

I smiled and allowed my tense body to relax. We could be ourselves; and be safe. My heart sped up and the smile grew wider as I almost chirped, "Let's go down to the beach!"

Zack chuckled and held me close walking to the desk to get our room number and keys, "We need to check in first chocobo head."

-------------------------------------------

I squished the sand between my toes; it was warm and bright and much like the resort my eyes tricked me into thinking the sand could be gold and diamonds. They glistened off the sun giving such a blindingly beautiful radiance. Not to be confused with Zack in a pair of swim shorts; I grinned. My boyfriend was busy playing volley ball with a group of teens; he wanted me to play but I'd rather watch. And Zack having a body like that; even the teens playing with him were more intent on watching his abs than the ball. I even noticed a few guys stare, which really threw me off guard. But than again, straight or not you had to envy Zack's torso. He was slim at the waist, broad at the chest and shoulders, but not too bulky. His body was toned to outline and define every muscle. And perfect to cuddle with; I added myself as a side note.

This place could be compared to heaven; the resort was beautiful, the beach was beautiful, and everyone hear didn't seem to care about Zack and me being 'together'. No one cared when we touched or lingered our hands over eachothers bodys. No one minded when we pulled eachother closer; meshing our bodys into seemingly one person. No one turned their heads when he held me or grabbed my butt playfully; I however did smack him, playfully, on top of the head for the butt grab. And not one person said anything when our lips met.

I never wanted to leave here. As we got ourselves ice cream and sat down at a bench off the side of the beach I snuggled my head against his shoulder, "Thank you Zack."

Zack only smiled triumptly, "You welcome love."

I melted against his sun-kissed skin and smiled. Today was perfect everybit of it. And it didn't bother me, not once, when I felt that familiar stare watching me throughout the day. I knew a lot of people would be staring; but I also knew that we were accepted here and no prying eyes would bother me. Not this time.


	18. Chapter 18

_Our mini get away didn't last long enough. Not nearly as long as I had wished it would anyway. Zack and I had a great time. It was relaxing not having a care in the world. We didn't have to hide anything. We were free to hold hands kiss of embrace each other. We were allowed to be 'Us' as a couple; and no one cared. Coming back here…._; I sighed heavily frowning in the mirror.

"I don't think I want to go to prom anymore…," I pouted heavily at the image before me. I was plucked; shaved; and stuffed for Christ sake!

"Aw; Come on Cloudy don't say that. We're going to be the cutest couple there," Zack offered enthusiastically.

"And I'll make sure you're the prettiest girl there," Yuffie chimed in, "Next to me of course!"

I wanted to growl at her giggle and throttle Zack, "This is… so embarrassing.."

"No one will know Cloudy; you know that! Reno had the hots for you remember," Zack dragged out his last sentence in a teasing tone; I could've killed him than and there.

After much primping of god only knows what; some things Yuffie called mascara and eye shadow; I was receiving a few whistles and hoots from what I now dubbed Zack's Kiddy Corner. I could only pout and whine as she pulled at my lashes with some medieval eye lash curling device; really it was a fucking clamp that I was convinced would squeeze out my eyes! After a long process of brushes; q-tips; and wands she had finished what she had called stage one of her process of 'making me beautiful.' I cringed; _this truly is the worst form of torture imaginable…_

"Alright Zack; Get your tush outta here! I need to put on the finishing touches and get him into his dress and you need to get yourself ready."

"But I want to see Cloudy get in his dress," Zack pouted childishly on purpose before receiving a death glare from yours truly. Zack only chuckled before leaving me to Yuffie's 'capable' hands; grabbing his tux and making a swift exit.

"I can't believe I'm letting you guys do this to me… again…," I moan.

Yuffie only smiles at me with a giggle, "It'll be worth it Cloudy; you'll have a great time."

I can't help but smile; even if it was a bit sadly, "I know; I just wish it wasn't necessary to go through all this trouble…."

Yuffie's own smile saddened knowingly and I could only ruffle the girls hair; she instantly pouted and complained about having to fix her hair _again_.

It only took another hour before she deemed me "Fit to be presented"; like I said… only an hour.

"Ladies and Gents; I now present to you Yuna Lowe," Yuffie bowed before her 'creation' as I stepped out blushing behind her. Zack's jaw dropped at the sight of me; god I could only imagine what humility I would endure for this.

"Clo-…Yuna… you look…. Beautiful," Zack smiled sincerely at me; my brow twitched a bit.

"I thought you weren't into girls Zacky boy," I taunted with my 'Yuna' voice trying to play in character.

Zack only snickered, "Well Yuna; you would most certainly be an exception. Do you forget I know exactly what lies under that dress…," Zack pointed out making my cheeks burn redder.

"Zack!"

Yuffie all but squealed like a fan girl; I swear she was near nosebleed, "Knock it off Yuffie… That's just creepy."

Yuffie only giggled, "A tease a tease! Come on it's time to go; we're going to be late!"

Zack took my arm in his and led me and Yuffie; who was trailing behind us undoubtedly gawking at what she had done to me; to the limo.

The ride there was pleasant; and everything was going rather well. I was nervous; Zack immediately sensed this and held me closer to his side while Yuffie did what she did best… Talked… endlessly.

Once we finally arrived we exited the limo and headed toward the mansion; yes mansion; that our prom was being held at. It was gorgeous; Sakura trees lined the entrance and humble pink flowers petals fell to adorn their roots. The large wood doors we're wide open and I could catch glimpses of all the people lining up to get into the ballroom. The closer we got the more nervous I was becoming; there was no way we were going to get away with this. Face it Reno is kind of dense; at times; so maybe it was just a fluke.

Zack's fingers intertwined in mine and squeezed my hand, "Everything will be fine; just relax…Yuna…"

I smiled blushing at the false name; now I just had to make sure Zack didn't call me by my real name. As soon as we showed our own tickets and entered the ballroom all my nerves were yet again on edge. Familiar faces of the boys in our school taking glances over at me; some of which had taken part in the wrestling beating. I have to fight my body from shuddering at the thought of what they would have in store for me should they find out I'm really 'me' and not Yuna Lowe. I sigh mentally at the name; it was a horrible cover. To be honest I stole a video game and anime characters name for Christ sake and squished them together. How I was I going to get away with such a name? And it wasn't like I could change it; Reno already knew the half hearted alias.

"Cloud," Zack leaned to whisper in my ear, "relax; no one will know ok. Let's just have a good time."

I hesitate a nod before forcing a weak smile; _Zack's right… I need to relax and enjoy myself…_

Just than Reno makes an entrance, "Well. Well! If it isn't Zack and," I have to force my smile as Reno locks eyes with mine taking my hand and delicately placing a kiss on the back of it, "the always lovely Yuna."

Reno straightens up to wink over at Zack, "I might just steal a dance with her tonight Zacky boy; if you'll allow it of course."

I watched as Zack sheepishly scratched the back of his head with a amused smile, "No-sorry this ones all mine Reno; what kind of guy would I be to 'lend' my lady out."

_Ok, so points for Zack but… we'll just replace lady with man and oh god this is weird._

Reno rolled his eyes and scoffed a bit dramatically, "Whatever yo. I call that being greedy," Reno's attention soon drifted to Yuffie, "Yuffie! No date? No problem; Cloudy left you all alone tonight?"

Yuffie giggled nervously sneaking a quick peek at Zack and myself before speaking, "I'm not with Cloud anymore; I think he found someone else."

I could have let my jaw drop; she was smiling when she said that!

Reno didn't seem to catch the smile nor the look our way and simply slid over to her side and looped his arm with hers, "My, my, what a moron if you ask me. That's ok I'll do the honors of being your date," the red head exclaimed before looking around.

"Speaking of which; is Cloud even coming? I haven't seen good ole' Chocobo head in weeks!"

Clearing my throat so I can sound as girly as possible I speak softly over to Zack, "Speaking of which; we haven't had our first dance yet."

I had to get out of there; thankfully Zack just replied with a 'he's visiting back in Nebelheim' before I yanked him off to the dance floor.

Reno looked over to Yuffie with his ever present grin, "Wanna dance yo?"

Yuffie rolled her eyes with a smile, "Well I wasn't planning on just standing here. Let's go!"

This night was perfect; the dancing, the drinks, the food… I could have done without the whistles and suggestive hoots and hollering from the other guys but other than that it was perfect. The best part; I was dancing with Zack at MY prom. Something I never thought to be possible; sure I was wearing a ridiculous pink gown, heels, and hair extensions. Which mind you; I'm not looking forward to taking out, Yuffie practically super glued them to my head! But I was with Zack; and we were having a night together at our prom and it was perfect.

We danced so close; the slow dances were my favorites. Sure it was fun to dance to the faster stuff; although Zack turned my body red head to toe in a blush… fast dancing in my mind was Zack's… along with every other classmates idea of grinding and dirty dancing on the floor. Massive humping orgies aside… the slow dances were the best.

Zack moved close to me and pressed his body into my own; his arms wrapped tight around my waist further closing any gap between our bodies. I buried my head in his neck and stole light kisses every once in a while; my own arms draped over his strong shoulders. His cheek would press up against my own and I could feel his warm breath tickle against my ear as he hummed with the lyrics in the song. Our bodies swayed to the music and the only thing that mattered was us. I was completely enveloped by him; his arms his smell his warmth and his love. Ergo; I was in heaven.

But as everybody knows; all good things must come to an end. I didn't want to believe that. I couldn't think of anyway that this night could be ruined; I never thought it possible. Even when the night ended I would be spending the night with Zack at his place; everything was going perfect. So what could possibly go wrong?

_I'm just being paranoid; that's just some stupid saying anyway…_

"_I love you Zack…," _I whisper before pushing myself up on my toes just a bit and kissing his lip. He returns the kiss and rubs my nose with his own, "I love you too."

"LADIES AND GENTLEMEN; IT"S TIME TO CROWN THIS YEARS PROM QUEEN AND KING."

I pout as they end the music and all eyes focus on the stage in front of us. I didn't want my moment with Zack to be interrupted…. _Oh god… I'm even acting like a girl now…_

"Will all the candidates please make their way to the sta…," the announcer was stopped before he could finish as none other than Aerith herself leaned in to whisper something in his ear. I didn't know why but it made me feel really uncomfortable. I couldn't help but keep thinking that she was up to something that had no involvement with the prom what so ever.

After a few nods from the announcer he smiled and focused back on the crowd, "Well it seems that Aerith and Tifa have assembled a short video for all of us to see. We'll delay the announcement of the King and Queen to take a look back on your glorious years here at our lovely school!"

Reno made gagging motions as Yuffie giggled at his display. Zack and myself both tensing. Something about the random event visibly bothered us both. If it weren't for Zack wrapping his arms around my waist from behind I might have told him that we needed to leave. Thankfully, he whispered some encouraging words; saying we were both being silly. That the video was harmless, and it was… at first…

The lights dimmed down as the video played on the large screen pulled down on the stage. Random clips of Students talking to the camera and clips of sporting events played out on the screen. It was actually pretty nice. It was good quality; some parts made even myself laugh and smile. The reassuring and now relaxed hug from Zack behind me making my body and mind feel at ease. So much so that when in large bold letters the video announced a change of topic; I didn't feel all that alarmed. No red flags rose like they should have; the topic seemed innocent enough. Had I really thought about it; I would've known the next clip would be anything but innocent.

'What you don't know' read in large block letters before the screen changed again.

The screen opened up from it's text to random students confessing strange or wacky things. The entire crowd was in an uproar of laughter at some of the more embarrassing confessions.

It wasn't until Tifa and Aerith themselves stood in view of the camera; that I felt my heart drop when I heard their words.

I vaguely recalled them mentioning Zack and myself. And I can barely recall at all how they shamelessly went on about the 'biggest scandalous secret of Midgar high'; the rest of their words falling deaf upon my ears as I felt Zack's grip squeeze tighter. Before Zack; before myself; before everyone. Clips of Zack and myself played.

Our moments together. Everything; from our laughter to our intimate lives. I felt my heart and stomach drop; I wanted to run and scream. Hide away from embarrassment. These moments were 'ours'. This was the time we spent alone together. Happy together; in love together. Now; now our secret was exposed, and they saw everything.

You could immediately hear the gasps and whispers. Some throwing out insults at rapid fire; flowers and corsages being thrown at the screen. The words flowing through my mind in rapid succession making my head spin uncontrollably.

I wanted to run; but my feet wouldn't move; and apparently neither would Zack's. His grip around me almost bruising. It wasn't until a particular video of me getting dressed up made it's way to the screen that I looked to Reno and Yuffie.

Reno was all but taking a few steps back as he stared at me in disbelief. My mouth opening and closing trying to find something; anything to say. But what could I say to him? If anything at all; what could I possibly do?

He seemed to recoil; as did the large group around us as a track light beamed on us over head. Zack quickly looking to the control panel to see Tifa smiling and waving over at us. I swear the glare that Zack sent her way; if looks could kill anyway; could've lit her on fire til she burned to ash. At that moment I truly wished that I myself would have the luxury of turning to ash. Anything to escape the image of Zack and myself making love visible to all.

I don't know how long it took them to pull the video off the screen; nor did it even matter at that point. The damage was done. Tifa and Aerith had their revenge. Zack and myself; resigned to our fate.

Tears burned at my eyes; because of me Zack had been destroyed. His popularity; his acceptance; everything lost all because of me.

Zack growled as he knocked away a cup aimed at my head. My eyes wide; still frozen in place. I could hear him yelling; but the words were lost to the outraged roar of insults aimed at us.

It wasn't until Reno stepped in front of us that I finally came to.

"R-Reno…," my voice was soft; I'd be surprised if he even heard me. By the way that he winced when I spoke his name; I assumed he did. Slowly I saw his hand reach up towards my face. I didn't realize his intention but I didn't fear what was in store for me either. I could accept anything Reno gave to me. I lied to him; we lied to him. If anyone had a right to be angry; it was him.

In what seemed like forever he gently lifted the wig from my head; earning gasps around us as my spiky locks emerged. I searched his eyes for something; anything. Hatred; Anger; Rage. Instead, all I saw was sadness and pain.

I could feel Zack's hold release only to grab my arm. I stood in place matching Reno's gaze even as Zack tugged on my arm; no doubt desperately trying to leave before things could get ugly. I wouldn't comply; not yet. Not until Reno yelled; punched me; hit me; accused me of lying. Something. I didn't know why or what exactly I expected, but I was disappointed as he suddenly broke our eye contact in favor for turning his head to the side.

"Cloud… You need to leave," I watched the boy's features tighten as his fists balled at his side, "You and Zack need to get out of here, now."

"Ren-"

"GO," he shouted; still not making eye contact.

It was only than that I allowed Zack to pull me through the crowd towards the doors. I had to guard my head with my free arm as cups; corsages; food; shoes; heels; whatever was available to throw was aimed for Zack and myself.

Finally reaching the doors; I thought we found sanctuary. I thought we escaped from that hellish nightmare; but really we only walked into a hell far worse.

"Where the fuck do you think you're going faggots."

It was all I heard before I felt a painful grip on my shoulder nearly ripping me from Zack's grasp. Zack reacted quickly turning with my body as he threw a fist around me knocking the other male back and forcing him to release me.

But it wasn't that easy; it could never be that easy. Two other students ran behind Zack to restrain him; holding both his arms to keep him from moving or dealing any real damage.

The boy who was punched wiped his bloodied lip as he stood back up to stride over to me. I backed away as he approached only to be stopped short as I bumped backwards into yet another student. By the time I stumbled forward I felt a grip all to quickly grasp tight around my throat. My hands coiling to the hand trying to pry it away; my lungs desperate to open the air way as soon as possible.

I could hear Zack yelling for me; but the longer I was held in place the harder it was for his voice to reach my ears. My vision was becoming hazy; and the voices of Zack and the others' started to sound watered down. I didn't know how long he held me there; all I could feel was my throat dangerously close to collapsing in on itself. At least that's how it felt to me. My hands that once fought desperately to remove the iron grip now started to fail me. The lack of oxygen making my limbs feel lifeless. Is was with one more attempt at gasping for air that I felt my arms give and fall to my side. It wasn't until than that someone shouted something. I couldn't make out what they had said, but I was thankful for it. Whoever it was; whatever they said. It made the hand around my throat loosen and ultimately let go with just one more warning squeeze.

I fell almost immediately. My body colliding with the ground below, but I didn't care. I began trying to pull in as much air as I possibly could into my lungs. The short and harsh gasps of air burning it's way down my throat and into my chest, and I could feel my head start to pound. It was a bitter sweet feeling.

I attempted than to lift myself up and raise my eyes to search for Zack. I needed to see him. I don't know why, but it was the only thing on my mind as my wobbling arms tried to steady themselves under my weight. I had to; I just had to see him.

Before I could even rise to my knees I felt the air forced out of my lungs once more. A well placed foot just over the lower section of my ribs did the trick. The force of the blow sending me sprawling over to the side as I tried to curl in on myself and guard my head.

My eyes managed to peer through my arms; still searching for him. Still knowing that I needed to see him.

"CLOUD," I heard him scream along with a few grunts.

My eyes found him instantly as he kicked back on one of the boy's knees that was holding him in place. Allowing him to gain back his left arm long enough to elbow the same guy in his face. I felt hope flutter in my stomach as he tried to lurch forward. However the other boy wasn't about to let him go.

The one on his right kicked out the back of Zack's knees and shoved him forward. My eyes widened as I let my arms release my own head; forgetting about protecting it. All attention was forced as I tried to yell for Zack as I saw him falling forward at an alarming rate. The boy behind him planting a hand on the back of Zack's head; the sound when Zack's jaw hit the ground made a sickening crack. The sound itself making my stomach turn.

It was just as I tried to reach for Zack as he continued to struggle in an obvious daze; his arms pinned behind his back in a very painful looking angle and his now bloodied face being forced into the ground below; that I felt another kick hit the base of my spine.

A series of kicks followed; and somewhere along the lines I think more joined in. I could hear them yelling; shouting hateful words. Spitting on me and cursing at me. The only thing I could do was try to focus on Zack.

He looked like an animal as he struggled to get free. The blood had smeared over his face and in his mouth. The pearl white teeth stained in crimson as he bared them clenched in agony. His eyes dangerously sharp; but that's not the only thing I noticed.

Tears. Tears… He was crying. He was crying… because of me. My eyes stung and my body burned and ached. But everything was becoming numb. It was ok though. It was ok. Zack was here. Zack was crying. Zack loved me. For some reason… as unfair as this all was. That was good enough for me. That was all I needed, and I wanted him to know that.

I couldn't speak; I couldn't tell him all the things I wanted to. So instead I smiled; I smiled and tried as hard as I could to mouth the words.

"Look at this mother fucker! He's fucking smiling! You sick fucking faggot; PICK HIM UP!"

My body was jerked from the ground, and I reluctantly moved my eyes to the boy in front of me. Apparently someone else was lifting me. I couldn't really tell. My mind and vision was nothing but fog at this point. I kept my smile intact; though I'm sure it was more of a smirk at this point. Like I said; I couldn't tell; I couldn't feel my face or much else of anything at this point.

"I'm going to wipe that fucking look off your face bastard."

My head was thrust to the side by one of his punches before falling to the center and dangling over my chest. I coughed and spit blood but definitely lifted my gaze and held my smile. Whatever they did to me. Whatever they said to me. No matter how many times they punched me. Hurt me; kicked me; no matter what they did. They couldn't change anything. They couldn't effect me. They couldn't make me love Zack any less; and they couldn't make Zack love me any less either.

I wanted them to know that. I wanted them to know that no matter what they did I would never regret falling in love with him. I would never regret the love and passion we shared. Not one bit. I would never take any of it back. And this smirk. That simple twisting of my lips was enough to prove that.

I closed my eyes with a shuddering breath to prepare myself for the on coming pain. He didn't hesitate to deliver; obviously just that knowing smirk was enough to send him into another blind rage. I could feel the bones in my face bruise; and I swear the white noise that filled my ears were blocking the sounds of the bones of both his knuckles and my skull crack.

It seemed never ending; my neck craning violently in angles that were seemingly impossible. I could feel nothing but the warmth of what I assumed to be my own blood wash over parts of my face and the dull sting of the opening wounds. Everything was becoming numb. So much so that I didn't realize it when they stopped. At least not until I heard more gargled shouting. Who was yelling now? Couldn't they realize I couldn't hear them? That they were just voices over water to me? My back felt a bit colder than I remembered. Did they set me down? Just to leave me here? My mind screamed in panic. No they couldn't! They need to come back!

The logic seemed flawed but I didn't care. Putting me down; leaving me be; that meant they were after Zack now. That they would hurt him; punch him; kick him. No… No I'm the one. I'm the one they should hurt. Not him.

Don't touch him!!

No matter how many times I screamed in my mind those damned words not one sound spilled from my lips. Instead blood and coughing took it's place. I flicked my tongue around my teeth; other than the unpleasant coppery metallic taste there was nothing wrong. I would've laughed at the fact that after all those fucking punching not one managed to knock out a tooth; not a single one. Of course… in any other situation, not this one.

Zack… Zack was…

I felt warmth surround me; and warm droplets fall against my face.

Just what the hell was going on?

I tried… my fucking god I kept trying.. I need to open my eyes. I commanded the lids shielding my eyes to break way to allow me to see who was there. What was happening. I needed to make sure they left Zack alone. I had to.

I managed to open up my right eye part way; my left must be to swollen do to so.

My fear vanished as my eyes settled on Zack. I didn't know how he broke away or where the others went. All I knew was Zack was holding me and he was crying. I fought to smile; I'm sure it didn't end up as one but I think he understood the effort.

"I called an ambulance… They'll be here shortly."

Who was that? It wasn't Zack's voice… No.. but it sounded.. Familiar… I strained to look but managed to capture a glimpse of the speaker. The bright red hair was unmistakable. My eyes would have widened had I been able.

"Thank you… Reno..," Zack whispered as he stroked the caked hair from my eyes, "It'll be alright Cloud… Just stay awake. Don't fall asleep ok? Just… Just keep looking at me. Don't' shut your eyes please just keep looking at me."

I was trying. But it was a losing battle. No matter how hard I fought my eye lids felt heavy. My head pounded as my body felt heavier and heavier. As if someone was pulling me away. It was the strangest feeling. My eyes must keep flickering shut, I can barely make out his lips moving but I'm not sure what he's saying. His voice is dying into the silence that's wrapping around all the sounds around me. Blanketing them and killing them before they make it to my ears.

Zack had alarmed Reno. I can tell. I can tell because the blur of red and black hair is the only thing flooding my vision. Are they shouting still? Don't they understand how tired I am? I just want to rest… I'm just tired. It's ok. I just need to sleep.

I feel it pulling and pulling; and in this losing battle I'm giving in. Giving in to the need to rest and close my eyes. To let the black world envelope me. My eyes fall shut and it's not long before everything fades completely.

No sound. No light. Nothing. I can feel nothing. Absolutely nothing. Nothing….

I furrowed my brow and groaned at the pain I felt tearing through seemingly every section of my body. Nothing was immune to the ripping pain. My head alone felt as though it was splitting in half. Not only that but my arms still felt heavy. God it felt like I had cement blocks holding them down.

I tried to open my eyes; well eye… My left was still swollen shut apparently. My right only being able to open a crack before slamming back shut as I felt the light literally burn.

Pressing my lips into a fine line I forced my eye to open a little slower allowing it to adjust. Everything was so white in the room; bright and sterile. It was almost nauseating. It wasn't hard to figure out were I was. If the tubes and beeping machines were any indication.

When did Zack bring me to the hospital?

I peered to my side and smiled softly at the sight. Zack sat in a chair pulled to my bed; his left arm and head rested on the mattress fast asleep. I hissed slightly at the pain as I used all my strength to move my hand to push the dark hairs behind his ear.

The gesture stirred him from his sleep but wasn't enough to wake him. That was ok though… I wanted him to rest. I frowned upon further investigation. His right arm was in a sling and a patch of gauze was hiding most of the right side of his face. Other than that he looked no worse for wear but it was still just as upsetting none the less.

Facing facts; this really 'was' MY fault. Had I not let him in… He wouldn't be in this situation. He would still have his friends. He would still have his happiness. He would've never gotten hurt. None of this would've ever….

I shook my head in disgust at the thought. No.. even if this was my fault. We were happy… are happy. We shouldn't be ashamed of ourselves and I shouldn't be denying us our happiness. No regrets. I have no regrets. Not before. Not now. Not ever. It was stupid to think such a thing.

There was nothing wrong with who we are or what we want. We didn't hurt anyone nor did we provoke any one. We didn't shout out to the world; we stayed private. Kept our lives private; almost like a secret. It wasn't fair. We shouldn't have to. We shouldn't have to…

My eyes burned again; this time from tears. This was the world we lived in. And here we wouldn't be accepted. I could be ok with that… Just as long as I had Zack.

I moved my hand down to cup his face; gently stroking his chin with my thumb. I tried to call out his name but it came in nothing more than a rasped and unrecognizable form. I wasn't quite sure that what I said would even qualify as a word.

This time I was able to rouse him from his sleep. His lifted his head slightly with groggy filled eyes as he glanced over me. Almost immediately his eyes snapped open and a large toothy grin ripped across his features. His eyes soft, "Cloud… you're awake.."

I tried to smile as I forced my voice to work, "Z-zac.."

Well…Close enough…

I wanted to ask him how we got here. Who brought us here. How we got away; why did the other boys stop. Where Reno was and what happened. I just wanted to know what happened. As if sensing my unspoken questions he smiled softly.

"The guy holding me; Reno came up behind him and knocked him out. I got up almost instantly and we chased off the others… Cloud I'm so sorry I couldn't protect you… I'm so sorry…"

I shook my head and tried to moisten my lips and wet my throat, "Z-Zack it's ok really…It's not your fault."

He opened his mouth to disagree but I cut him off, "It's not your fault…"

Zack sat up and leaned in to place a small kiss on my bandaged forehead. I'm sure I looked like a mummy now.

"I love you Cloud."

I hummed softly; contently. It was all I needed to hear.

I felt his fingers caress through my hair, "Get some rest…I'll be here when you wake up."

I nodded slightly and rested my head back on the pillow. His hand warming mine as I was lulled back into sleep. I didn't know how things would turn out. I wasn't sure if things would ever really be O.K.. But I knew that; as long as I had Zack… As long as we still had each other; that somehow… things would eventually work out. Somehow…

A few Years later~~

Yuffie bound into their summer home; uninvited yet again Cloud mused as the energizer bunny herself began rambling a mile a minute, "Cloooooooooooooooooooud! You home? Heeeeeeeeeello!"

All I could do was sigh as I made my way into the room, "I'm here; I'm here. Give me a minute."

I moved into the next room as quickly as I could; that night so long ago left me with a few scars… and perhaps even a few you could consider handicaps. My right leg never fully regained all function. Apparently they did quite a number on my spine; I can't remember exactly what the doctor had told me. Than again; I was hardly listening. All I wanted was to get the hell out of there.

As for the scars; well… A few of the gashes left marks. One particular scar ran on the side of my forehead and into my hairline. They had managed to split my head open but the cut it seems was hidden pretty much from view from it's placement. You couldn't see it unless I raised my bangs; lucky me. I had a few cuts that healed over into scars; small ones none to bad.

The worst damage I received; short of my leg; was my left eye. They managed to break part of my skull; in turn pushing into my eye. Again something I failed to listen to. Bottom line; I've lost some of the vision in that eye; and unlike my leg there was no possibility what so ever in gaining that back. I'm just lucky I didn't go completely blind in that eye. If you really look you can tell that the left is slightly duller than my right.

I plop down on the couch a little unceremoniously as I motion for Yuffie to join me. She wastes no time and jumping in the seat next to me and babbled on and on about her day. I didn't mind; even though I acted like it did bother me. I think she knows that actually.

Between her and Reno they're really the only ones we still speak to from Midgar. Everything else; is just in the past.

"So when does Zack get home eh Cloud? I was thinking of You, Zack, Reno, and myself hitting the beach. Sound like fun?"

I sighed as I rubbed my temple.

"Awwwwww Cloud Come on!! You and Zack haven't been out in a while! Let's make a day of it! We'll even go out for dinner; my treat!"

"By your treat you mean Reno's?"

"Something like that," she giggled.

It wasn't long after that Reno and Yuffie started seeing each other. It really wasn't much of a surprise. At least I didn't think so. Zack seemed surprised. But than again; he did tend to be a bit oblivious.

I closed my eyes and smiled, "You know… a day at the beach.. Would be nice."

"There you go! Aright I'll let Reno know right now. I'm just gonna use your phone k?"

I waved her off as I relaxed back against the sofa.

I would've never imagined things would turn out so well. Back in the hospital bed it really just seemed like a pipe dream; just a comfort to tell myself things would turn out alright. That our love was really enough to change everything. But now; years later I realized… It wasn't just a pipe dream. It wasn't just a fantasy.

We had our lives. We had each other. We had found acceptance. And thus we obtained our happiness. And no one would change that. Not before; not now; not ever.


End file.
